


Hometown Firefighter for the Holidays

by wildheartsneverdie



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galo as the hometown hunk in plaid, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Kray as the bad boyfriend, Lio as the big city reporter who must learn the True Meaning of Christmas, M/M, Sexy Santa Dance Competition, a town that is too into Christmas, idiots to lovers, last chapter is holiday fluff after dark, there’s a B plot about kittens, this was supposed to be a parody but it just turned into a Christmas romcom dialed up to 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartsneverdie/pseuds/wildheartsneverdie
Summary: Lio is a successful, well-dressed reporter from the big city who was sent to small town Holly Grove to report on their unique Christmas tradition:  a dance competition fundraiser for the local firehouse.  The firefighters dress up as sexy Santas and the town votes on the hottest Santa of the year.  Over the course of his investigations, Lio becomes intrigued by hometown hottie and rookie firefighter Galo Thymos.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 41
Kudos: 57
Collections: Promare Holiday Potluck 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio travels to Holly Grove to report on the annual Santa Dance Competition and meets a certain firefighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Promare Holiday Potluck! Cheesy gay Christmas romcom ahead!
> 
> cw: This chapter features a brief KrayLio scene. If you want to skip just skip the segment that starts with “Oh fuck”.
> 
> Also, Kray is supposed to be only a few years older than Lio in this.

Moving gracefully in time to the music, Lio drifted across the outskirts of the dance floor to join his boyfriend. Lio had done his hair up in an elegant braid and picked out his new tailored suit just for the charity event, but Kray didn’t even glance his direction. He knew Kray liked him to look his best at these events. 

Putting on his best smile, Lio slipped a hand around Kray’s forearm. Kray afforded Lio the smallest glimpse before returning to his conversation. The group was deep in discussion about Foresight Sr’s newest policy he was pushing through the city council. Lio didn’t typically agree with the political leanings of Kray’s father, but it wasn’t polite to mention this in present company. Lio had learned to keep his opinions to himself.

The conversation lulled and the string quartet took up a festive holiday song. Lio stood on tiptoe so he wouldn’t have to raise his voice to be heard. “Kray, do you want to dance?”

Kray patted Lio’s hand where it rested on his arm. “Not now, little one. The men are talking.”

Lio barely restrained an eyeroll that would have later had Kray scolding him for being childish. He resigned himself to a boring evening of being little more than arm candy. Lately, he wasn’t even sure why the two of them were still together.

Kray’s phone buzzed in the middle of the conversation. He checked the screen and excused himself. “I’m sorry, gentlemen.”

“You look so familiar.” One of Kray’s business acquaintances spoke to Lio, the first time any of them had addressed him for the whole of the evening. “Have you been in any commercials? Done any modeling?”

“I work at Square Channel News.” Lio strained to keep his smile.

“Oh!” The man exclaimed as recognition dawned on him. “You’re the one who does that segment about animals up for adoption at the animal shelter. You did a segment on that little three-legged dog a couple weeks ago.”

“He tries so hard!” The other man teared up a little.

Because of that segment, Hubert the three-legged dog had become an internet celebrity. “The shelters tell me multiple families are looking to adopt Hubert.”

“Did they hire you because of your looks or do you actually have some training?” The first man asked.

Lio pretended to laugh. “I have a degree.”

“Is that so? When are you going to do some real reporting?” He continued. “Those puff pieces about animals can’t be all you want out of life.”

Lio frowned.

Before Lio could answer, Kray’s large hand fell on Lio’s shoulder as he rejoined the group. “Gentlemen, we closed the deal.”

A round of congratulations rose up from the group. Folding his arms behind his back, Kray graced them with one of his usual benign smiles.

“I need some fresh air.” Lio muttered, not even caring if Kray heard him.

Lio barely avoided crashing into another couple in his haste to leave the ballroom. A gust of cold air hit him as he stepped out onto the balcony. Christmas lights adorned the railing, poinsettia bouquets placed at intervals to provide some privacy. Lio let out a long breath of pent up frustration.

His gaze wandered over the bright lights of Promepolis as it spread out below, twinkling like the city of dreams it had seemed when he first moved here. Before long, his cheeks and fingers burned with the December chill, but he wasn’t ready to return to the party.

“I thought I’d find you out here.” Kray stepped behind Lio. “You’re too old for sulking.”

Lio was not sulking. “You promised we could dance.”

“Is that what this is about?” Kray placed a hand against the small of Lio’s back.

Lio leaned back against Kray. “You’re so busy lately. I hardly get to see you.”

“You’ll have my undivided attention on our vacation. A whole week on Maui, just the two of us.” Kray leaned down to kiss the top of Lio’s head. “My little one.”

“Can we dance before the night is over?”

“I can’t right now, I’m afraid. I have to go back to entertaining my father’s supporters. They’re very important.”

Lio pulled away from Kray. “I see.”

“Lio.” Kray caught up Lio’s hand and kissed it. “I’ll make it up to you later. I promise.” 

***

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…!” Lio panted, as Kray hit his good spot over and over. His arms had already given out and Lio was now face first in their mattress. Chunks of hair hung loose from his braid, a long strand in his open mouth.

“You look so good like this. You were made to take me.” Kray grunted, his pace quickening.

Lio moaned, words past him.

Kray dug his fingers into Lio’s hips. “It’s too bad—” Kray gave a harsh thrust to illustrate his point “—you’re such a child.”

“Uhh..?” Lio questioned into the mattress before it turned into another moan.

“If it was just your face.” Kray’s voice turned raspy with his exertions. “I could be happy.”

Tears welled Lio’s eyes. He didn’t know what he’d done. He hated that it felt good. “Kray, please…”

“Instead… you act like a brat… you embarrass me…” Kray hissed into Lio’s ear. “In front of… everyone…”

Overwhelmed, Lio clutched at the sheets. He couldn’t think, rapidly approaching the precipice. “Fuck, Kray, fuck!”

Grabbing what remained of Lio’s braid, Kray pinned him to the bed. His thrusts struck something deep inside Lio. With a shout, Lio came. 

Kray’s movements turned erratic. Just when Lio couldn’t stand the feel of him anymore, Kray came as well. 

Without Kray to hold him up, Lio slid down to the bed, Kray on top of him. The two of them simply caught their breath while Kray absentmindedly stroked Lio’s hair. If Lio closed his eyes, he could almost call the gesture affectionate.

Eventually, Kray’s weight on top of Lio turned suffocating. “Kray…” Lio muttered, half muffled by pillows.

As if coming to himself, Kray lifted himself off Lio with a sigh. He got to his feet and padded quietly into the en suite. Lio sat up and finished undoing his braid, using his fingers to untangle his hair. 

“Must you take that trip tomorrow?” Kray asked as he brought a small towel out from the bathroom. Even naked, Kray was an impressive figure, all muscle and physical perfection.

Lio took the towel gratefully and wiped himself off. “It’s for work. My first big story.”

“I hardly call that a ‘big story’.” Kray scoffed derisively. “Why can’t you just accept the job my father offered?”

Lio didn’t want to work as an administrative assistant at Kray Sr’s office. His soul would be slowly chipped away as he pushed for public policies he hated. “I went to university for my current job.”

“Doing a weekly segment about kittens for the local news station is hardly a job.” Kray returned to the bathroom.

Lio lay back down. The bed shifted as Kray climbed in next to him. One arm wrapped around Lio, pulling him closer, as Kray arranged Lio how he wanted before he went to sleep.

***

Lio stepped out of the Square Channel News van, coffee cup in hand. A few fat flakes of snow drifted out of the sky, past the quaint storefronts of main street Holly Grove. Each of the shops were decorated in an overabundance of pine garland, oversized ribbons, and Christmas lights. Taking a sip of his coffee, Lio turned to his crew. “Let’s get this over with so we can get out of here.”

Gueira hefted his camera out of the back of the van. “What, you have big plans to be somewhere else?”

Meis leaned against the van. “I like this place. It’s festive.”

“You know the boss’ chronic Christmas allergy.” Gueira scuffed his boot against the snow. “This place is gonna make him break out in hives.”

Lio gave both of them an unamused look. “I do not have a Christmas allergy.”

“You kinda do, boss.” Meis added.

“I just feel apathetic about the holiday.” Lio shrugged. “It’s not the same thing.”

“Apathetic.” Gueira snickered. “You sound like a dictionary.”

Lio ignored him and pulled his phone out. “They were supposed to send someone here to greet us, but I don’t see anyone. They’re late.”

“Actually, I think we’re early.” Gueira checked the time on his phone.

Lio stepped forward to take a look around, but his foot slipped on the curb partially obscured in the snow. He toppled over before a strong pair of hands caught Lio by the shoulders.

“Hi!!” A handsome man said brightly to the group. He wore a red and gray plaid shirt under a down vest and wore his dark hair spiked up, reminiscent of a rooster’s comb. “You must be the news crew.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Lio righted himself, brushing any wayward snow off his expensive coat. “What was the first tip off?”

“Well, it’s a small town and I know everyone, but I don’t know you.” The stranger answered, not catching on to Lio’s sarcasm. He held his hand out to Lio. “I’m Galo. Galo Thymos!”

The other man’s hand engulfed Lio’s as they shook. “Lio. That’s Meis and Gueira.”

“Yo.” Meis nodded.

Gueira shot finger guns.

“Thanks for coming. This is, well, it’s great.” Galo smiled and motioned the group to follow. “The fundraiser is always the biggest event of the year. With the news coverage, I’m sure we’ll make it a record breaker!”

“It’s certainly a unique event.” Lio commented.

“Well, who doesn’t love a dancing Santa?” Galo gestured to an animatronic two-foot Santa Claus in a shop window, forever stuck laughing like a bowl full of jelly.

“You really get into Christmas around here.” Gueira commented. “It’s like a cat barfed up glitter and holiday spirit all over the town.”

“Some might say we’re a little too into Christmas in Holly Grove, but I love the holiday! It’s my favorite all year.” Galo grinned. He motioned at one of the waist-high potted Christmas trees placed in front of each shop. “Do you see these trees? Each shop decorates their own and we award prizes the week before Christmas. Of course, every tree is special in its own way, so every tree gets a prize.”

“Dude, check it out.” Meis smacked Gueira in the arm. “They got Santa hats. I’m feeling festive.”

With no further preamble, Meis disappeared inside the cluttered shop.

“That’s my boyfriend.” Gueira commented proudly.

“We’re already running behind.” Lio pulled his phone out and checked the time again.

Meis emerged a few minutes later, red and white Santa already fixed atop his head. He tossed a second hat in Lio’s direction. “Got one for you too, boss. Thought it might cheer you up.

Lio held up the hat and gave it a disdainful look. “I will consider it.”

“Great!” Galo grinned. “It’s more fun when everyone joins in the fun.”

Lio tucked the hat into his messenger bag. “Maybe later.”

Galo continued their leisurely stroll past shops, waving to the other residents as they passed. Absolutely no one could be this cheerful. The whole tour came to a complete stop so Galo could pet a dog.

“Aw, you’re such a good boy. You’re such a good boy!” Galo vigorously rubbed the dog’s sides while the dog’s tail threatened to wag its way off his body. 

“So where is the firehouse?” Lio asked to remind their distractable guide of their destination.

“Oh!” Galo popped back up to his feet. “Right. We’re on a mission.”

From his research, Lio knew the firehouse to be a historic building with a red brick front and brightly painted red garage doors. The pictures did not do the place justice. A red garland with giant jingle bells, reminiscent of a reindeer harness, ran across the front of the building. Bright candy cane colored lights outlined the architecture. A shiny, cherry red fire truck adorned with sleigh bells rested in the driveway.

“Perfect. This is the Christmas card kind of stuff we’re here for.” Lio commented, stopping short of the driveway. “Let’s get some shots before it gets too dark.”

“On it, boss!” Gueira responded.

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” Galo said admiringly, his eyes locked on the firehouse. “That’s what we’re raising money for. Any extra funds get donated to the food bank for families in need.”

“Are you one of the dancing firefighters?” Lio asked.

Galo looked shocked. “Am I a firefighter?”

“Um.”

“I’m Galo Thymos! The firefighter with a burning soul!!” Galo announced, striking a pose. The man was ridiculous. “And this is going to be the year that I win the dance contest!”

A blond head popped out of the window of the fire truck. “You tell ‘em, Galo!”

“That’s Lucia.” Galo added just in case Lio couldn’t tell. “She’s also a firefighter.”

Gueira glared at the newcomer then at Galo. “Tell the adorable moppet to get out of my shot.”

“Lucia, get out of the shot!” Galo shouted.

“Okaaaay.” Her head disappeared back in the fire truck.

Galo turned back to Lio with a smile. “She’s cool. Wait ‘til you meet Vinny!”

***

“How did the Santa Dance Competition begin?” Lio asked out view of the camera.

The firehouse chief, Lio’s dossier said his name was Ignis Ex, thought for a long time before speaking. He refused to take his sunglasses off for the interview which somehow just made him more mysterious.

“It started in the 70s.” Ignis spoke up suddenly. “We needed a way to raise money for repairs to the firehouse. It takes a lot to keep a building like this in tip-top shape. Christmas has always been a big deal in Holly Grove, lots of tourists, so it made sense to do something that would benefit from that. And so, the Christmas Eve tradition of the Santa Dance Competition was born.”

“Unofficially it’s known as the Sexy Santa Dance Competition. Can you tell me how that started?”

“There were two brothers, both of which worked at the firehouse. They had a bet with each other about who could win the most money with their dance. The first brother had the brilliant idea to remove his shirt during the competition. Money rained into the donation bucket.”

“Not willing to lose, the younger brother also took off his shirt during his dance. The amount of money earned during that competition was doubled their usual showing. Things sort of took off from there. Now the dance competition is a fond Holly Grove tradition.”

“Mmhm.” Lio noted.

“Do you know which brother won the competition?” Ignis asked intently, leaning forward in his chair. “That’s right. It was me.”

***

“You have the longest winning streak in the history of the Santa Dance Competition. Do you care to comment on that?”

Remi took a long sip from his coffee mug. “Not really.”

Lio nodded. “Do you have any plans to win back the crown after the upset last year?”

“I do, but they’re top secret.” Remi glared over at the corner of the room where a rat in a fireman’s hat hunched over a tape recorder. “So you can stop spying, Lucia.”

“Vinny~” The rat muttered.

“Uh…” Lio’s pen hovered over his tablet as he stared at a talking rat. Maybe he needed to get more sleep. “Is there anything you’d like to say for the audience?”

Remi set his coffee cup aside and rose to his feet. “Yes. There is something I’d like to say.” He faced directly into the camera. “For all my fans, thank you for supporting me all this time. This will be the year I make my comeback.” Remi grasped his shirt and ripped it open dramatically. “I know I can count on you for your vote.”

***

“Remi says I cheated at the dance competition last year.” With both hands, Aina pointed at her chest. “Having nicer titties than him is not cheating.”

“I don’t think we can say titties on the 6 o’ clock news.” Lio commented.

“Having nicer badonkadonks than him is not cheating!” Aina exclaimed. “He’s just a sore loser.”

“I see.”

“Besides, I don’t need to take my shirt off to win the competition. All I need to do is show off these.” Aina flexed both her arms, showing off the swell of her biceps. “These ladies will always see me through.”

“Plum pudding, boss.” Meis said in awe. “I’m so glad I’m bisexual right now.”

Aina kissed her right bicep. “That’s my secret weapon.”

***

“You’ve come in second place for the past three years. Do you have a plan to finally grasp the championship?”

Varys sat up straighter. “You know I do. It’s called charisma.”

“Can you elaborate?” Lio asked.

“Sure.” Varys smiled and Lio could have sworn he saw a flash of heavenly light. “Charisma.”

“Okay.”

“Also, while Remi and Aina have been squabbling over instagram followers, I’ve been putting in the hard work to make my routine absolutely flawless.” Varys continued. “I’m Holly Grove’s first and foremost hip hop Santa.”

***

“And what kind of tricks can he do?” Lio asked as he eyeballed the rat perched on Lucia’s shoulder.

“All kinds of things really.” Lucia grinned. “I taught him to laugh like Santa.”

“Ho ho ho~” The rat said on cue.

“He can tell chocolate chip cookies from raisin cookies.”

“Wow, what, really?” Gueira looked at the rat with newfound appreciation. “That’s extremely useful. Where can I get one of those?”

“He’s one of a kind!” Lucia tickled Vinny’s nose with her finger. “He can sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.”

“Okay, that I got to hear!” Gueira leaned closer to the rat, eyes wide with delight.

“Vinny Vinny Vinnyyyy~~” The rat crooned in a very good impression of singing. “Vinny Vinny Vinny Vinny!!”

Lio crossed his arms over his chest. He did not drive all the way out from the city to Holly Grove to do another puff piece on a singing rat.

“Oh!” Lucia turned to Gueira. “Do you want to see him carry a slice of pizza down the stairs?”

***

“What does the Santa Dance Competition mean to you?”

“It really gets me fired up!” Galo responded enthusiastically. “There’s just something about the whole community coming together to support us that sets my firefighter’s soul ablaze!”

“And what are your hopes, dreams and ambitions with regard to winning the competition?”

“Competition is fierce, but this will be the year that Galo Thymos is victorious!” Galo struck a pose. “This year, I have a certain trick up my sleeve. And today, I’m even wearing sleeves.”

“What trick is that?” Lio stared down at his tablet, forcing himself not to smile.

“Heh heh heh.” Galo chuckled with a self-assured grin. “Let me demonstrate.”

He locked eyes with Lio, sauntering forward. Lio’s face heated up, but he refused to give ground. Galo wrapped one arm around Lio’s waist, took his free hand and dipped him.

“Wh-what are you doing, you idiot?!” Lio spluttered.

Galo righted Lio and released him. “It’s a pairs dance! First one in the history of the competition.”

Lio straightened out his jacket. “I see.”

“It’s simple math, Lio. Two dancers will make twice as much money as one.”

***

Lio flipped through a photo album looking for any pictures that might prove useful for their segment. The Santa Dance Competition was well chronicled with photos of the competitors throughout the years, their body-hugging and skimpy Santa outfits, and decades of amazing hair.

“Dude, check out the package on that guy.” Gueira pointed out a Santa in little more than a fur-trimmed speedo, red vest and Santa hat. He gave the photograph a little tickle, right on the aforementioned package. “Think it’s real?”

“I think that’s Ignis.” Lio mused.

“Holy sugar cookies.”

“They’ve got video for some of the newer competitions.” Meis said as he set a pink plastic box of memory sticks onto the table between Gueira and Lio.

Lio picked up the one labeled for the previous year and popped it into the USB port on his tablet. After listening to the firefighters trash talk each other all afternoon, he had to see if they lived up to the hype.

Whoever had recorded the video was off to the side, several rows back from the front. Not great, but Lio could tell by the noise of the crowd that this was a popular event. The first dancer, Remi, took to the stage and a rousing rendition of Joy to the World started playing. His skimpy bottoms had the word JOY printed across the back.

Somewhere just off camera, a girl shrieked with abandon. “Joy to the World! Joy to the World!”

“We’ll have to take the audio out and add in licensed versions of the songs.” Lio thought out loud. He skipped ahead to the next song, Aina’s routine. Her dance performance involved flexing the sleeves off of her elf outfit. The crowd went wild — whistling, cheering and screaming Aina’s name.

Meis gave a low whistle.

Gueira grunted in appreciation. “Art. That’s art.”

“Did you ask permission if we can use these?” Lio turned to Meis who shook his head. “Well, let’s get it. There’s something disgustingly charming about home video. People like it.”

“Hey! News crew friends.” Galo’s voice called out cheerily as he entered the room. “Brought you some cookies and hot cocoa. Thought it might get your brain juices flowing.”

“Ooh, thanks.” Meis grabbed a cookie from the plate before it even hit the table. He bit the head off a sugar cookie. “This is pretty good.”

Galo passed a mug of cocoa over to Lio. “The cocoa has a homemade marshmallow in it.” When Lio continued to fuss with his work tablet, he added. “It’s pretty tasty.”

Lio looked up from his work to find Galo smiling at him brightly like the star on top of a Christmas tree. “Um, thanks.”

Lio’s fingers brushed up against Galo’s when he took the mug. The big idiot blushed and looked away with a bashful smile. It was adorable and Lio hated it.

“Galo!” Varys ran up to the door. “We got a Code Blue!”

“On it!” Galo immediately went from charming to serious.

“Code Blue?” Lio hopped to his feet. This sounded like a story. “What’s a Code Blue?”

Galo stopped, just in the doorway, and spun to face the visitors. “Oh. Did you three want to do a ride along? You could probably get some cool footage for your news story.”

“In the fire truck?” Meis asked.

Galo nodded, beaming.

Meis and Gueira both turned to Lio with a pleading expression.

“Can we, boss? Please?” Gueira asked. “That sounds so cool.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Lio agreed.

“Yes!” Galo did a fistpump. “Meet us down at the garage in five.”

Once the firefighter tore off after his teammate, Lio gave the other two members of the crew his best serious expression. “This isn’t a joyride. This could be our chance for a real story.”

***

Standing atop the extending ladder of the fire truck, Galo retrieved a tiny, mewling kitten from a remarkably tall tree. He tucked the kitten into a pocket of his uniform. “There’s more up here!”

“Are you getting this?” Meis asked Gueira.

Camera ever ready, Gueira gave a thumbs up.

Lio sighed. He was forever going to be known as the person who did segments on three-legged dogs, tap dancing parrots and kitten rescuing firemen. No one was ever going to take him seriously at this rate.

“Okay, that’s it!” Galo shouted and the truck ladder began to lower. He had a kitten per hip pocket of his uniform jacket and a third kitten mewling inside one gloved hand. “Everyone safe and sound. My favorite kind of rescue.” 

He hopped down from the fire truck, easily landing in the snow near Lio. “Do you want to hold one?”

“No thank you. It’ll get cat fur on my coat.” 

But with a cat’s uncanny ability to sense exactly who didn’t want anything to do with it, the kitten launched itself out of Galo’s hand and onto Lio’s shoulder.

“H-hey!” Lio protested as the kitten’s tiny claws clung to his coat. Seconds later, the cold, fuzzy kitten burrowed into the space between the back of Lio’s wool coat and his scarf, seeking out warmth.

Galo immediately stepped over to retrieve the kitten from Lio’s scarf. “Oh, looks like I have another rescue mission!” Gently, Galo attempted to extricate the kitten but its needle-sharp claws clung to Lio’s scarf. It cried as if murder were being attempted. “I think she likes you, Lio. She doesn’t want to let go.”

“How can such a tiny kitten put up such a big fight?” Lio asked, suddenly immensely aware that Galo stood very close to him.

“You’re free.” Galo patted the back of Lio’s coat once the kitten was safely recovered.

“I’ll take it!” Gueira volunteered. “They’re strays, right? What are you going to do with them?”

Galo handed the kitten off to Gueira. “Take them to a shelter so they can find forever homes.”

Gueira turned puppy eyes to Meis. “Babe, can we get a kitten?”

Meis looked over to Lio for help. Gueira wanted to adopt every animal they’d ever covered. Unfortunately, Meis was weak to Gueira so it was only a matter of time before he caved.

“A kitten is a big responsibility. And I know what both of your work schedules look like.” Lio stated, throwing Meis a bone.

Meis nodded. “Yeah. Yes, that.”

Gueira clicked his tongue. “But I promise to feed and take of her. I’ll even clean the box.”

“I’ve brought our important firefighting equipment.” Varys joined the group, kitten carrier in hand. 

Galo deposited both his pocket kittens inside. He waved at the kittens. “Take care, little guys. Grow up big and strong.”

Varys held the carrier. “Your turn.”

Reluctantly, Gueira added his kitten in with its litter mates. “Bye bye, Miami.”

“You already named it?” Meis laughed.

Varys easily hauled the cat carrier over to the fire truck and set it down gently inside. “They are pretty cute. I wonder if mama cat is around here somewhere?”

Aina peered in at the kittens. “Hi, babies. How old do you think they are? Eight weeks or so?”

While everyone else was busy fawning over the kittens, Galo wandered away from the group to talk to one of the handful of townsfolk who had come out to witness the kitten rescue operation. Smiling, Galo spoke to the man, but Lio couldn’t overhear the conversation from this distance. They broke off, walking even further away from the rest of the group to continue their discussion.

Very suspicious.

Then Lio watched as something exchanged hands. Money? Drugs? Galo smiled again and the two men shook hands. Was something shady going on in the town of Holly Grove? Whatever it was, Galo pocketed the item and jogged over to rejoin the group.

“Hey.” Galo’s breath came out in a white puff as he spoke. “You ready to head back to the firehouse?”

“Yeah.” Lio shoved his hands in his pockets.

One thing was certain, Galo Thymos was up to no good.

***

Thick, heavy flakes of snow drifted past the diner window — an unexpected flurry of snow that coated the road, making it unsafe for a bunch of city slicker drivers like them to drive back to Promepolis. They were stuck in Holly Grove at least until the roads were plowed and cleared in the morning. 

“This is perfect. Picturesque.” Gueira stared out the window at the town square and the Christmas lights. “We should do this every year. That big guy, Varys, told me there’s caroling in the square tomorrow night.”

Lio looked over his menu inside its plastic menu sleeve. The chipper Christmas music coming in over the diner speakers had long since started to grate on his nerves. Being stuck in Holly Grove was all well and good for the other two, who’d planned on driving back up here to film the dance competition and go on a mini winter wonderland vacation, but Lio had places to go. He was supposed to fly to Maui in a few days.

“I’m getting breakfast for dinner.” Meis closed his menu. “Gonna get me an omelet.”

“Breakfast doesn’t count as dinner.” Gueira retorted.

Meis raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Who made you in charge?”

The waitress stepped up to their table. She wore a candy cane striped apron and smiled brightly at them, despite the late hour. “Can I get you boys anything?”

While Meis and Gueira ordered, Lio looked over the menu again. Nothing really looked appetizing and his stomach hurt. He hadn’t heard back from Kray since he’d texted him to let him know they’d been snowed in.

“And for you?”

All eyes were on Lio. “I’ll just have a coffee.”

“You’re not eating coffee for dinner. That doesn’t even count as a meal, let alone dinner.” Gueira scolded.

“For once, I’m on his side.” Meis nodded in Gueira’s direction.

Lio narrowed his eyes across the table. “I’m not very hungry.”

“He’ll have a BLTT.” Gueira ordered. “And thank you.”

“BLTT?” Lio asked as the waitress left with their menus and their orders.

“Bacon, lettuce, tomato and turkey.” Gueira answered. He turned to Meis. “See, I am responsible and I’m making sure Lio eats. Can I get a kitten now?”

Meis looked Gueira over for a long time before answering. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s better than a no, I’ll take it!”

“Guys.” Lio leaned closer across the table. “I think there might be something going on with the fire department.”

“Yeah. A sexy Santa Dance Competition. That’s why we’re here.” Gueira answered quickly, fiddling with his straw wrapper.

“No. Something other than just that.” Lio dropped his voice to a whisper. “I saw that stupid spiky-haired one exchange money or something with one of the other residents. What if the firehouse is a front for something?”

“Like what?” Meis asked.

“I don’t know…” Lio pondered. Solving the mystery itched at the back of Lio’s mind. That’s why he got into journalism in the first place.

“Although speaking of that spiky-haired one.” Meis elbowed Gueira. “I think he has a thing for the boss.”

“What?” Gueira asked with a conspiratorial grin. 

“What?” Lio asked flatly.

“One. Did you see the look he gave the boss when he dipped him?” Meis counted his points off on his fingers. “Two. He made cocoa and brought it to us just as an excuse to talk to the boss.”

“That’s not true.” Lio muttered, remembering perfectly well how Galo had blushed when passing him the mug of cocoa.

“Three. He specifically offered that kitten to the boss. I bet he wanted to see Lio holding a kitten.”

“Who doesn’t want to see Lio holding a kitten?” Gueira asked. “Thousands of households tune in every week just to see the boss holding a kitten.”

“Ugh. I have a boyfriend.” Lio reminded them.

“Yeah, but he’s—” Meis made a face to illustrate what he thought of Kray.

Gueira made an equally disgusted face. “You could do better than him.”

Lio glared at them. “He’s taking me to Maui for Christmas.”

The conversation paused as the waitress dropped off their plates — omelet for Meis, burger and fries for Gueira, and a bacon-lettuce-tomato-turkey for Lio. Lio’s stomach rumbled to remind him that it had been a long time since he’d last eaten. She also deposited three white mugs and a carafe of coffee in the center of the table.

“Can I get you anything else?” she asked.

Lio shook his head. He was ready to dig into his sandwich.

Then his phone buzzed. Lio grabbed his phone out of his pocket. “It’s Kray. He must have gotten my text. I’ll be back.”

Before either of his crew could protest, Lio slid out of the booth with his cell phone in hand. He walked a short distance away where he could talk without being overheard. “Kray. Hi.”

“Lio. You promised you’d be home tonight.” Kray spoke brusquely as usual. “You still haven’t packed for the trip.”

Lio sighed. “I know. But the firemen said it would be safer to stay the night and drive home in the morning. It’s just one night.”

“The fireman?” Kray asked coldly.

“Firemen. Plural.” Lio quickly reassured Kray’s jealous streak. “The ones I spent all day interviewing for my segment.”

“Hm.”

“I’ll be home with plenty of time to pack.”

“What about the charity gala for the Promepolis Youth Center? I want you there with me.” Kray continued. “You always look so nice at those things.”

“I haven’t forgotten.”

“I don’t like you spending too much time with those two.”

“Those two?” Lio asked.

“What do you call them? Mazes and Guerrero? Do they even have first names?”

Lio glanced over at his crew. Gueira stuck a fry up each nostril and Meis started laughing.

“They’re not our kind of people, Lio.”

Lio clenched his phone a little tighter. “They’re my friends. From work.”

“Ah yes, your very important work that keeps you away from Promepolis when you should be here. With me.” Kray’s derision dripped from every word. “Why do you insist on not taking the job my father has offered you? You would be home safe and sound if only you weren’t so childishly stubborn.”

Lio’s stomach sunk. “Let’s not do this, Kray. I’ll be back in time for the gala.”

“Well, be safe, Lio. I’ll see you when you get home tomorrow.”

“Good night, Kray.”

“Good night, little one.”

Lio dropped his phone back into his pocket and returned to the table. He’d suddenly lost his appetite.

“Oof. That bad?” Meis asked.

“My job is an inconvenience to him.” Lio stabbed his pickle with his fork.

Gueira swallowed his burger. Lio hoped he hadn’t eaten the nose fries. “You should ditch that guy.”

“He’s taking me to Maui. I should be grateful.” Lio muttered.

Meis and Gueira exchanged looks.

“Would you two help me if I had a crazy idea?” Lio asked.

“Yeah, sure thing, boss.” Gueira responded quickly.

Meis added. “You know we will.”

“There’s a real story in this town and I’m going to get to the bottom of it.” Lio’s face was set with determination. If Lio broke a big story, then everyone would have to respect him — including Kray. “Starting with Galo Thymos, firefighter extraordinaire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo shows Lio around Holly Grove, Lio investigates Galo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holiday fluff continues!

Lio pulled a pillow over his head to block out a steady thudding noise coming from outside. Rolling over, he unburied himself just enough to look at an alarm clock. 9 am. Who was making so much noise at this time of day?

“Ugh.” Lio sat up, forsaking the warmth of his bed. Luckily an extra room had been available at the inn where Meis and Gueira were staying in Holly Grove or he would have been forced to sleep on their floor. He appreciated his friends, but they were horny as rabbits and he didn’t want to listen to that all night.

And yet, here he was. Something was making racket outside.

After dinner and their late night stop at a store to let Lio pick up a few things, including the hideous pair of over-sized flannel pajamas currently on his body, Lio’d gone straight up to his room and collapsed into the bed. He hadn’t taken note of how ridiculously over-decorated his room was. The entire room was done up in red, green and gold, lights twinkling on a real live Christmas tree in the corner. Lio was thankful he didn’t have allergies.

Lio checked his phone. Nothing from Kray. He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad sign. Frankly, he didn’t care that much right now. 

Throwing his phone down onto the bed, Lio slippered over to the window to figure out the source of the noise and tell it to stop. It was too early in the morning and he hadn’t had any coffee. He pulled the curtain back. Much to his surprise, the firefighter Galo Thymos stood just outside, chopping firewood.

With no shirt on. In the December snow. For some reason.

Lio immediately dropped the curtain back into place before he was spotted. He glanced around the room just to reassure himself that no one was watching before nudging the curtain open a crack. Peeking out, Lio watched as the muscles flexed in Galo’s arms when ever the swung the axe. When he straightened up again, Galo offered a feast for the eyes in the form of his chest and tiny waist. In short, Galo was a vision of beauty.

Abruptly, Galo stopped and set the axe aside. For a brief second, Lio thought that Galo had somehow sensed Lio’s presence. Instead of marching over and demanding Lio explain himself, Galo bent over, picked up a water bottle and took a long drink out of it. Chopping wood must be thirsty business as Galo chugged most of the water in one long go.

Someone knocked at Lio’s door and he nearly jumped out of his too loose pajamas. “Boss, you up? We’re dying for coffee. You want to come down with us?” Gueira asked from the other side of the door.

“Yeah. Hold on. Let me get dressed first.” Lio looked around, trying to figure out where he’d dropped the shopping bag with his clothes last night. All he’d wanted to do was climb into bed and fall asleep last night.

Hastily, Lio pulled on the pair of black jeans and plaid button up he’d picked up from the night before. He wasn’t going to be on camera, so he didn’t need to look nice. Realizing too late that they’d forgotten a brush, Lio ran his fingers through his hair. Meis probably had something he could borrow. The jeans were maybe a bit tight and the shirt a bit too rustic.

Gueira knocked on the door again. “Come on! This isn’t a beauty pageant.”

Lio sighed and opened the door into the hallway. “You could try being patient.”

Meis gave a half-hearted wave. “Morning, boss.”

“You look beautiful.” Gueirasaid to Lio as he patted Meis’ shoulder consolingly. “Now let’s get my boy his caffeine.” 

“Caffeine me, Gueira.” Meis wilted onto his boyfriend.

“Don’t be dramatic.” Lio poked Meis in the shoulder before turning and heading toward the stairs.

The dining room was a mix of people still in their pajamas and people who’d gotten dressed like normal human beings. Lio felt under dressed in just his jeans and an informal button up, but he was going to revel in it today. He was not Kray’s kind of people.

Once the three of them had loaded up on coffee and food from breakfast buffet, they took their plates over to a recently abandoned table. Meis finished an entire mug of coffee in a few gulps.

“Need a refill, babe?” Gueira asked, getting to his feet. Before Meis answered, he took the empty mug over to coffee dispenser.

Lio sipped his coffee. “He’s being unusually helpful.”

“Ah, Gueira has his sweet side.” Meis smiled fondly. “Just don’t tell him I said that. He thinks he’s very tough.”

Gueira returned with a fresh cup of coffee for Meis. “Responsible.”

“Thank you.” Meis took the mug.

Lio turned to his own plate, a scone with lemon curd and fresh fruit, when the front door opened, letting in a blast of snowy air. Still shirtless, Galo stepped through as if his lack of upper body attire were perfectly normal for this time of year. It looked even better on him up close.

“Gingerbread man…” Meis muttered. “Is that the firefighting idiot?”

“What happened to his shirt?” Gueira asked, mug frozen halfway to his mouth.

Galo walked over to the manager of the inn, talking rather animatedly with her. Lio stared at his back, watching the way his muscles moved as he used his arms to talk.

“No wonder you want to investigate him.” Gueira set his mug down. He added with finger quotes. “Investigate.”

“It’s not like that.” Lio hissed.

Gueira hopped to his feet. “I’m going to talk to him.”

“No!” Lio called out, but Gueira had already left the table. In horror, Lio watched as Gueira chatted up the firefighter. Gueira pointed over at their table and Galo brightened up, waving over at them.

Lio sunk down in his chair as the two of them made their way through the crowded dining area. He hadn’t imagined meeting Galo again with his hair barely brushed and wearing a green plaid shirt.

“Hi, Lio! Meis!” Galo greeted them brightly. “Did you three get stuck in town because of the snow storm?”

“Yup.” Meis barely managed to hide his sneaky smile behind his coffee cup.

“So… guess you’ll be taking off now.” Galo couldn’t conceal his disappointment.

“Actually.” Lio stood up so it was easier to look into Galo’s eyes, not just his chest. “I think there’s still a few things I’d like to look into before we leave Holly Grove.”

“Really?” Galo perked up. “I have the day off. I can show you around town if you’d like.”

Lio couldn’t believe how easily Galo fell into his trap. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Oh, okay! Great!” Galo looked around as if suddenly remembering Meis and Gueira were there. “Did, uh, you two want to come as well?”

“Su-”

Meis elbowed Gueira in the side, cutting Gueira off. “Nope. We have some other investigation to do.”

“Oh, well. Sorry to hear that.” Galo did not look at all sorry. “So I’ll clean up and meet you back down here? You know, restocking the firewood, sweaty business.”

“Oh.” Lio allowed his gaze to drift down to Galo’s chest. Immediately, he made himself look up again. “Do you always go around shirtless this time of year?”

“The cold doesn’t bother me that much.” Galo answered with an easy shrug. “And the ol’ inn needed firewood.”

“Do you work here?” Lio asked. 

“I help out sometimes. The manager was friends with my gran.” Galo took a few steps backward. “I like your shirt, Lio.”

“Uh, thanks.”

With a grin, Galo turned and went up the stairs leading up to the rooms. Immediately, Lio turned to his crew. “What do you mean ‘you have other investigation to do’?”

Gueira turned to Meis. “Yeah. I want a tour of the town too.”

“I just thought you might appreciate some alone time with the world’s most shirtless firefighter.” 

“Oh heck yeah!” Gueira grinned at Lio. “Getting a personal tour sounds like a great way to run your investigation.” He added a broad wink at the end for emphasis.

“I have a boyfriend.” Lio reminded them again for the millionth time.

Lio hastily finished his breakfast and went back up to his room to get ready for his day out with Galo. He brushed his hair out with his fingers, pondering whether he should pull it back or not. With one hand he pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail, looking himself over to see how that compared to leaving his hair down.

He didn’t know why he was fussing so much. This wasn’t a date. He was just getting shown around town by Galo, as a friend. In the end, he decided to leave his hair down. 

When he returned downstairs, Galo was waiting in a fresh plaid shirt, worn jeans low slung on his hips. Lio hadn’t really noticed how small the man’s waist was in comparison to his shoulders, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Galo must be fit to keep up with his firefighting.

“Hey, Lio.” Galo greeted him. “You ready to go?”

Meis clapped Lio on the shoulder. “We’ll meet up with you at the caroling festival tonight. After dinner. Take your time.”

Lio glared at him. “Stay out of trouble.”

“When have we ever gotten into trouble?” Gueira asked. 

That didn’t make Lio feel any better.

“Besides, I’m turning over a new responsible leaf.” Gueira turned to Meis with a smile.

“Right. I’ll see you later.” Lio sighed.

“What was that all about?” Galo asked as they exited the bed and breakfast into the bright, yet chilly sunshine beyond.

“What was what all about?” Lio asked, hoping Galo hadn’t noticed Meis’ dig about dinner.

“Gueira kept saying how responsible he is now.” Galo laughed. “He said it three times while we were waiting for you.”

He hadn’t taken that long to fix up his hair. “He’s trying to convince Meis to get him a kitten for Christmas.”

“Oh.” Galo’s boots crunched in the fresh snow. “That’s cute. I hope he gets his kitten.”

Lio shrugged. “Meis is weak to Gueira. He’ll crumble soon.”

Galo stopped in front of an old timey truck. Shiny red paint glinted in the winter sun, a large green wreath affixed the the front radiator grille of the truck. “Here she is. I call her Dasher.”

“You named your truck after one of Santa’s reindeer?” Lio asked.

“Did you know that all of Santa’s reindeer are girls?” Galo said in response.

“I— No. They can’t. They have antlers.”

Galo grinned, walking around to the passenger side of the truck and holding the door open for Lio. “But you see, girl reindeer have antlers too. Boy reindeer loose theirs November, but the ladies keep their antlers through the winter. So all of Santa’s reindeer have to be girls if they have antlers in December.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Lio hopped up into the truck.

“I think it’s a cool name for a truck and I’m a feminist.” Galo closed the door lightly. He hustled around to the driver’s side of the truck and boosted himself up. “So what kind of music do you want for the radio?”

Lio’s mind froze. He wasn’t allowed to pick the music when Kray was driving.

Galo turned the key in the ignition and the radio clicked on to a station playing a electronic version of Jingle Bells.

Lio smirked. Of course it was Christmas music. “This is fine.”

“Cool.” Galo put the truck into gear and the two of them were off.

A short drive through a picturesque winter landscape later, past pine trees dusted with pristine white snow, and Galo was parking in the small lot behind the firehouse. Galo hurried around to the passenger side door to hold it open for Lio.

“Galo, I have to be up front with you.” Lio said as he stepped out of the truck. “I have a boyfriend.”

“I— What? No, I’m not— I mean I am—” Galo spluttered. “I mean, that’s not why I asked you out here.”

He was a poor liar, but he was cute when flustered. “I can always use a friend though.”

Galo smiled, tinged with sadness. “Yeah…” He took a deep breath, then smiled a bit brighter. “Yeah! Me too! We’re gonna have a good friend-time together.”

The town of Holly Grove looked even prettier with a fresh dusting of snow. Lights twinkled from all the shops as tourists and townspeople alike meandered up and down the streets. Lio walked next to Galo, both of them making sure to keep an appropriate friendship distance apart.

“So… News reporter, huh? What’s that like? You ever get to break any big stories?” Galo asked as they walked.

Lio sighed. “Busy. Stressful. No one ever takes me seriously.”

Galo nodded. 

“I have a weekly segment about adoptable animals at the shelters in Promepolis and I worked really hard for that… But people act like all I do is smile pretty for the camera.” Lio sighed. “I want to do real journalism. I want to do stories that matter.”

“Oh! I think your segment means a lot to those animals and the families that adopt them.” Galo observed. “I remember that three-legged dog from a few weeks ago. He was so cute.”

“You watch my segment?”

Galo nodded. “Of course I do! It makes me smile every week. Especially the one with the dog! He tries so hard with his three legs.”

Lio smiled. “His name is Hubert.” 

“I bet he’s a good boy.”

“All dogs are—”

“All dogs are good boys.” Galo said in unison.

Lio laughed. “Yeah. What about you? Why did you become a firefighter?”

Galo’s smile vanished. “My parents died in a house fire.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” Lio didn’t really know what else to say.

“Yeah. I miss ‘em a lot this time of year. But you know what? I bet they’d be proud of me and the person I’ve become!” Galo flashed Lio a smile. “Or at least, that’s what I hope.”

“I think they would be proud of you.” Lio eyed Galo closely. “As long as you’re not doing anything illegal.”

“Oh hey, I bet there’s enough snow on Hearth Hill that we can go sledding!” Galo exclaimed, changing the topic. He abruptly turned a corner and motioned Lio to follow.

Within a block, a steep hill came into view just behind the row of shops and houses. Galo trekked up the hill to the dozen or so kids who were laughing and taking turns sledding down the hill. Lio trudged after him, his shoes crunching through fresh snow.

“GALO!!” The kids shouted at his approach. “Come play with us!”

Galo waved, hurrying to the top of the hill. He let the younger kids hang off his arms, like giant Christmas tree ornaments. “Has everyone been good for Santa this year?”

“Yeess~” The kids answered in unison.

“Galo, you can use my sled!” One of the older kids offered.

The group fell silent when Lio joined them.

“Everyone, this is Lio. He’s visiting so give him a warm Holly Grove welcome.” Galo gestured for the kids to cheer.

A weak chorus of hellos hit Lio’s ears.

“They’re shy.” Galo explained. “Guests first. Do you want a turn?”

The hill looked much taller now that he was at the top of it. “I haven’t done this in a while.”

“Do you need me, the great sledder Galo Thymos, to show you how it’s done?”

Lio took the sled from Galo. “I think I can figure it out.”

Carefully, Lio set the sled down at the top of the sledding track and sat down. Now that he was here, he wasn’t entirely sure how to get the sled moving. Two broad hands pushed against his back, giving him the forward momentum to start the sled on its downward path.

“GALO!” Lio shouted. This was fast! Too fast! The cold wind burned his cheeks. “Aaaaah!”

The sled came to a gentle halt as the hill’s slope decreased. Lio’s heart raced in his chest with adrenaline. He was alive. It was… fun. Lio rose to his feet, smiling through the adrenaline rush.

When he turned to drag his sled back to the top of the hill, Galo beamed down at him. Lio’s heart jumped in his chest.

Galo hopped on a plastic sled, gave himself a good shove off with his gloved hands and raced down the hill. Hastily, Lio stepped out of the way and Galo skidded to a halt a few yards away. After the sled had come to a complete standstill, Galo toppled over into the snow.

“You have to fall off at the end.” Galo announced to the sky.

Lio offered him a hand up. “Why?”

“It’s more fun that way.” Galo took Lio’s hand and, not for the first time, Lio noted just how big and warm it was. The taller man hopped up easily to his feet. “Thanks.”

Both of them glanced down at their connected hands and Galo dropped Lio’s hand like it was made of fire. To cover for the awkwardness, he stooped and grabbed Lio’s sled. “Again?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll race you to the top!” Galo declared as he took off running with both sleds.

“That’s cheating!” Lio shouted as he ran to catch up. Even with a sled in each hand, Galo took the hill first, doing a little victory dance before passing the sleds off to some waiting kids.

They took a few more rounds of sledding, waiting at the top of the hill with the other kids. The kids clamored around Galo for his attention. Lio tried out a variety of sleds, pleasing the kids by giving each of them positive reviews when he returned to the top of the hill.

“Try this one.” Galo handed the sled to him when he returned. “I think it’s the fastest.”

“Sure.”

“Want me to push you again?” Galo asked. “Don’t forget to fall off at the end.”

“I’ll think about it.” Lio sat on the sled. Once more, Galo gave him a good push and he swept down hill at an incredible pace. 

“Lio!” Galo shouted at the top of the hill. “Watch out!”

The shout was the first hint that something had gone wrong. He’d veered off course, his sled not slowing down at all. Lio fumbled, looking for some kind of brake. The sled hit a bump on the snow and Lio launched forward, face first into a snow berm.

Everything went eerie and quiet for a long moment before Lio pulled head out of the snow. He shook white crystals from his hair.

“Lio! Lio!” Galo’s voice approached, his footfalls heavy in the snow. “Are you okay?”

“Oof. Yeah.”

Galo appeared at his side, feeling Lio’s cheeks and forehead as if he had a fever. “Geez, you’re cold. Your cheeks are all pink. We gotta get you warmed up!”

Still a bit dazed, Lio let Galo help him too his feet. Once he was upright, Lio brushed snow off his clothes.

“When I said you needed to fall off at the end, I didn’t mean like that!” Galo pressed his hands against Lio’s cold cheeks. 

Lio stepped back. “W-what are you doing?”

“Warming you up! Warm hands, warm heart! That’s me!” Galo turned and called up the hill. “Troy! I have to get our guest warmed up, can you come pick up your sled?”

The kid agreed eagerly. Galo took Lio’s hands and rubbed them between his own. “You’re freezing! Why didn’t you tell me you’re freezing?”

“Uh…” Lio hadn’t wanted to stop sledding with Galo, but admitting that felt childish.

“Do you know what this calls for?” Galo asked. “A nice cup of hot chocolate.”

*****

The cafe buzzed with chatter and jazzy Christmas music. Lio watched Galo up at the register — he’d insisted on paying for the drinks since it was his fault that Lio ended up face first in the snow. Once his card had been passed back, Galo smiled and thanked the girl at the register before carrying the drinks back to the table.

“I brought you a sugar cookie.” Galo passed him a plate and a mug. The cookie was in the shape of an alpaca and decorated with a festive scarf.

“Thank you.” The drink looked fancy too — piled high with whip cream, sprinkles and a candy cane garnish.

Galo took the seat across from Lio. “Feeling better?”

“I didn’t feel that bad to begin with.” Lio noted as he snapped his sugar cookie in half.

“You should take your health seriously. I have EMT training, I know these things.”

Now was Lio’s chance to do some investigative journalism. He’d let himself get distracted by the sledding earlier, but no longer. What was Galo Thymos up to? Drug dealing? Money laundering? Diamond smuggling ring? It was his job to find out.

“Hey, uh… Sorry if I was making you feel uncomfortable earlier. It’s just kinda hard to meet people in a small town like this when you’re, uh, different.” Galo confessed in a small voice.

“What?”

“You know ‘cause I kind of thought maybe it could be a date.” Galo lifted his mug to his lips.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know. I’m sure Meis and Gueira gave you the impression that I’m single.” Lio made a mental note to kick both of them.

“Yeah. What’s up with that? Anyway, it’s cool. I like being friends.” Galo gave a brief smile before continuing. “And, I mean, don’t get me wrong! Everyone here is totally cool. I’ve never had anyone say anything bad about me just ‘cause I’m gay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We have the tiniest pride parade every year. Ignis puts a rainbow flag on the fire truck and then we drive it down main street. Usually it’s just me, Aina and the Perkins.”

Lio smiled. “That sounds nice.”

“It is! The Perkins are an old gay couple who live in town. They used to have to pretend they were just really good friends, but now they’re married. I remember the ceremony ‘cause they both cried and practically the whole town came out to wish them well.” Galo took a long sip of his drink before continuing. “Imagine loving someone for that long and having to keep it a secret.” 

“It’s nice that everyone here is so accepting. Wish I could say the same about my home town.”

“You’re not from Promepolis originally?”

Lio shook his head. “I got accepted to Promepolis University and I couldn’t wait to leave it all behind.”

“Is that where you met your boyfriend?” Galo asked.

“Uh-huh. We were college sweethearts.”

Wait, why was he telling Galo this? Wasn’t he supposed to be getting information out of Galo?

“Did you go to college or anything?” Lio asked in an attempt to redirect the conversation.

“Oh yeah. But nothing fancy like Promepolis U.”

“Still that must have been expensive for you.” Lio prodded. Galo must have some debt or something. How else could these criminal claws get their hooks in someone like Galo?

“Actually.” Galo puffed up. “I got a full scholarship. My gran couldn’t believe it either.”

“Oh. Congratulations.” Lio felt a bit jealous. His schooling had been very expensive.

“Thanks.” Galo took a sip of his cocoa. “So what kind of movies do you like?”

Lio wanted to sound cool. He scoured his brain for the most impressive film genre. “I like 80s movies.”

“Really?”

“No. Sort of.” Lio couldn’t lie, not to Galo. “I like cheesy romance movies. And old campy flicks which is so stereotypical of me, I know. I can’t deny the spectacle.”

“I like action movies with big explosions! That’s pretty stereotypical for a dumb jock.” Galo leaned a bit closer. “When I was a kid, I always wanted the lead heroes to kiss. Guess I still kind of do.”

“Me too.” Lio admitted. They caught each other’s eye and for some reason, Lio laughed. Galo joined in.

“Oh. Hold on. Sorry. I’ll be right back.” Galo jumped to his feet and hurried outside. Through the cafe window, Lio saw Galo meet up with another person. A woman this time.

This was Lio’s chance to find out the nature of these mysterious meetings. He grabbed his coat and acted as if he was walking out of the cafe. However, once outside, he merely ducked into the door alcove.

“And the drop off is tomorrow?” Galo asked.

“Yes. I’ll have it there in the morning.” The woman answered.

“Thank you! Thank you so much.” Galo said cheerfully. “Please leave the goods at the fire station.”

“You got it, Mr. Thymos.”

“Just call me Galo! No mister, that’s weird.”

The deal seemed to be concluding, so Lio ducked back into the cafe. He sat at his chair like nothing had happened, even taking a bite of his cookie to make it look like he’d been eating.

“Hey, sorry.” Galo said as he sat down again. “Got some last minute stuff going on.”

“Are you in any kind of trouble?” Lio asked.

“No, not at all really—” But before Galo could say more, his phone started to buzz. “Oh, it’s Lucia.” He answered his phone. “Hey, Lucia. What’s up? …. No, I didn’t forget. I’m with Lio…. Lio, the cute news reporter? Yeah, him!…. It’s not a date. It’s a friend fun-time!… I’ll see if he wants to come.” Galo turned to Lio. “Hey, we’re decorating the tree at the station tonight. Did you want to come?”

That would possibly give him time to investigate the firehouse. “Sure.”

Galo turned back to the phone. “He says sure. … Okay, I’ll find out…” Galo turned back to Lio. “Do you like eggnog?”

Lio shook his head.

“He shook his head… That doesn’t make him a bad person!… I’m not telling him that… Okay, we’ll be there in a few. Give Vinny a pet for me. Bye.” Galo returned the phone to his pocket. 

“It’s not going to be weird if I show up to the office tree decorating party?” Lio asked.

“Nah. We usually have a big station dinner after the tree is decorated, is that okay? Are you vegetarian? Any dietary restrictions I should know about?” Galo babbled. “Varys makes a really good mac and cheese, but you still can’t eat that if you’re vegan. We can pick something up on our way if you’d like.”

“I’m fine. I eat most things. Should I bring something? Is it a potluck?” Lio asked.

“Kinda. I’m in charge of desserts. But you’re a guest so you don’t have to bring anything!”

Lio wasn’t going to argue with it. Meis and Gueira’s plan to have Lio and Galo go out on a date was thwarted. What were those two up to? Nothing good, he was certain. But that also wasn’t his problem right now.

*****

Galo walked Lio to the firehouse before almost immediately turning around to leave. “Lio, I’m so sorry. I have to go get the pies from my house. You’ll be okay here, won’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Galo sternly looked over the assembled members of the firehouse. “Be nice to him.” He warned before departing.

The firehouse’s Christmas tree took advantage of the tall ceilings, towering over the mere mortal humans. Lucia and Aina were in the process of stringing lights around the tree, Lucia utilizing some complicated, robotic contraption to reach the taller parts of the tree. The little rat Vinny scurried through the branches of the tree, assumably also helping.

“Lio.” Ignis clapped a hand on Lio’s shoulders. “Do you mind coming into the kitchen with me and helping out with the punch?”

Something in Ignis’ tone told Lio there would be no arguments. “Okay.”

The kitchen had rather dated appliances, but the Christmas decorations extended in here as well. A miniature Christmas tree sat on top of the fridge. Pine garland swept over the cupboards. Hand cut paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling. 

Ignis dug through the fridge, pulling out several beverages and depositing them onto the bar.

“Do you need any help with anything, sir?” Lio asked to be polite.

“I need you to sit.” Ignis said sternly.

Lio took a seat on one of the barstools.

“As you know, Galo is a valuable member of our team. His morale is very important to us.” Ignis set an orange on cutting board.

“Okay.”

Taking a knife in hand, Ignis slammed the blade into the orange, neatly chopping it in two. “So I need to know what your intentions are regarding Galo.”

Lio’s eyes went wide. “I think you’re misunderstanding a few things here. I don’t have any intentions on Galo. We’re just friends.”

“Hm. I’m not sure he sees it that way.” Ignis continued slicing the orange.

“He offered to show me around Holly Grove. I accepted. That’s all there is to it.”

Ignis remained silent, but continued slicing his orange.

“We’re friends.” Lio reiterated.

Ignis set the knife aside, the orange now thoroughly sliced. “You better not break his heart, son.”

“I will try not to, sir.”

“Now pour two cups of the cranberry juice into the punch bowl.” Ignis nodded his head toward the fruit juice on the counter.

“Yes, sir.” Lio hopped to do as told before Ignis could find another orange.

Varys arrived after that, sparing Lio trying to make any small talk. “I brought the mac and cheese. I brought the mashed potatoes. Hey, Galo’s tiny friend.”

“Hi.” Lio answered.

“He give you the talk?” Varys indicated Ignis with his thumb. “You’re looking pale.”

“Um.”

“He does that for all of us.” Varys stepped past them to deposit his food into the fridge.

“We’re a team. I need everyone operating at tip-top performance.” Ignis answered, his expression neutral.

“Uh-huh.” Varys sounded skeptical. “This has nothing to do with your dad streak.”

Lio glanced around while Varys and Ignis ribbed each other. “Which way to the facilities?”

“Just down the hall.” Ignis answered.

Lio slipped down the hall and into the all gender restroom. After he locked the door, Lio scoured the restroom for any hiding places. He only found spare rolls of toilet paper, cleaning products and a stash of pads and tampons. So they weren’t hiding anything in the bathroom.

Lio pretended to wash his hands as a cover, before stepping back out into the hall. Varys and Ignis were both still in the kitchen, discussing the benefits of tinsel, and not paying any attention to Lio. There were two other doors down the hall — one marked storage and one unmarked. Lio tried both. They were locked.

Lio had spent a brief amount of time as a delinquent. He could probably pick the locks if he had enough time.

“What’re you doing?” Lucia poked her head into the hallway.

Lio jumped. “I was… wondering if the Santa Dance costumes were in the storage closet here.”

“Looking for a sneak peek, huh?” She grinned. “From a certain someone?”

“Just curious.” Lio sighed. 

Lucia waggled her eyebrows. “I see~ Just curious~”

“I have pies! And cookies!” Galo bellowed from the kitchen.

Lio skirted around Lucia to rejoin everyone in the kitchen. “Hey, Galo.”

Galo opened up the container of cookies. They were beautifully made thumbprint cookies, white chocolate drizzled snickerdoodles, and a dark chocolate cookie with candy cane crumble on top.

Lucia descended on the cookies like a festive vulture. “Yum. Your cookies are always the best.”

“Thanks! Your rolls are always the best.” Galo turned a little pink at the compliment.

Lucia jammed a cookie into her face instead of answering.

“Try one, Lio.” Galo nudged the cookies in Lio’s direction.

He’d just had a sugar cookie back at the cafe, but one more cookie wouldn’t hurt. After a moment’s consideration, Lio picked out one of the thumbprint cookies and took a bite. “Oh my god. This is delicious.”

Galo beamed with pride. “It’s my grandmother’s recipe!”

“You made this?!” Lio boggled. He was gorgeous and he baked too? This wasn’t fair!

“It’s my hidden talent!” 

Aina joined them in the kitchen, as did Remi who was still bundled up in his jacket. “Looks like I got here just in time for Galo’s cookie delivery.” Remi commented as he snagged a snickerdoodle.

Lucia fed an entire chocolate cookie to Vinny. That was certain not to be good for him. 

“Are we ready to decorate the tree?” Galo asked in excitement. “Did the Captain already get the ornaments out of storage?”

Lio perked up at the mention of storage.

“Already taken care of.” Ignis answered.

Lio sighed. Another dead end. If Meis and Gueira were here, he’d ask them to create a distraction. They were good at that.

Galo waited for Lio before walking with him over to the common area. Now with all the lights strung up through the tree, it sparkled. It was easily one and a half times tall as Varys and twice as tall as Lucia. A large tub of Christmas decorations sat on the floor.

Lucia handed him a glass of eggnog. “It’s my secret recipe. Drink up.”

Lio smiled, too polite to say no. He sipped it — not bad, but not something he’d choose to drink on his own. Definitely had a little kick of alcohol.

Together with the rest of the firehouse, Lio decorated the Christmas tree. The ornaments were vintage, mostly in reds, whites and golds. Varys was the only human among them who could reach the high branches, although it turned out Vinny was quite handy at getting smaller ornaments up to the top of the tree.

More than once, Lio caught Galo mouthing along to the words of whatever Christmas song was playing over the stereo while they decorated. Galo would look at him from across the room and he’d smile every time. Lio felt soft and fuzzy watching everyone else decorate, probably an effect of the eggnog. He didn’t even like Christmas that much.

Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree came on and Galo’s grin widened. “I love this song! It always gets my toes tapping when I hear it.” He did some fancy footwork around the tree and offered his hand to Lio. “Did you want to dance?”

It was definitely the eggnog when Lio put his hand into Galo’s larger hand. “Yeah.”

Galo took Lio’s hands and led him in a silly, galloping dance around the outside of the common room. Although their dance was neither graceful or elegant, Lio found himself laughing anyway. Galo twirled him, pulled Lio just a little closer. 

The song stopped and turned to All I Want for Christmas. Lio realized just how closely he was standing to Galo and took a step back.

“Think I need some fresh air. There’s more alcohol in that eggnog than I thought.” Lio gasped. He felt much, much too warm.

“Oh yeah. Lucia’s eggnog will do that to you.” Galo patted Lio on the back. “Come on.”

Together they stood outside. While they’d been inside, dark had fallen. Bright stars shimmered overhead, distant yet beautiful. The cold air cut directly through Lio as he took a few deep breaths.

“You doing okay?” Galo asked as he hovered in concern nearby. “You’re not going to puke or anything?”

“Yeah. I’m okay.”

“I should have warned you. Lucia’s eggnog packs a punch.”

Lio shook his head. “It’s not that. I haven’t put up a Christmas tree in years.”

“Seriously?”

“Guess I’m having Christmas cheer overload.” Lio let out a breath.

“Why wouldn’t you put up a Christmas tree? It’s one of the most iconic parts of Christmas.” 

“I’m not that big into Christmas. And my boyfriend doesn’t like when the needles get all over the floor.” Lio saw Galo’s expression and added. “Sorry.”

“But it’s the most wonderful time of the year.” Galo said with a sparkling, yearning expression.

“My parents wanted me to be practical, so when I turned six, they told me that there was no Santa Claus. I guess the magic has been lost on me since then.” Lio shrugged.

“I believe in Santa.” Galo answered directly.

Lio gave him a half smile. “Do you now?”

“Yeah.”

“You believe in a big man in red who lives up in the North Pole and gives presents to billions of children all in one night?” Lio asked skeptically.

“Not a literal Santa. I believe in the spirit of Santa.” Galo smiled. “Because the spirit of Santa lives in all of us.”

“Yeah right.” Lio snorted.

“If you look really hard, I bet you’ll see the spirit of Santa inside of you too.” Galo booped Lio lightly on the nose.

“Whatever that means.” Lio lightly swatted Galo’s hand away.

“Ready to go back inside?” Galo asked.

“Yeah.”

When they reentered the firehouse, Ignis stood hands on hips as he surveyed the whole of the tree. “Think we’re almost done. Just need to put the star at the top.”

“We’ll arm wrestle for who gets to put the star on top of the tree.” Aina suggested. She flexed her biceps.

“Yeah, sure. Just let me go get my robot arm.” Lucia answered with a hint sarcasm.

“Lio’s the guest, we can let him put the star on top.” Galo put in.

Lio took a step back. “That’s not necessary.”

“No, it’s cool. I’ll help!” Galo offered.

“Can I suggest a pie eating contest?” Varys asked. “And by pie, I mean pizza.”

“No. Last time you and Galo made too much of a mess.” Remi shot him down.

Ignis pulled a gold star from the secret tree-topper locker inside of jacket. He held it out to Lio. “I am entrusting you to take care of this job properly.”

“Yes, sir.” Lio took the star, then stared up at the top of the tree. He was going to need a ladder.

Galo stood behind Lio. “You ready?”

“Ready for what?” Lio asked

Then Galo put hands around Lio’s waist and lifted him up.

“Galo!” Lio protested.

“It’s for the star!”

Lio extended his arms as well and gently set the gold star on top of the Christmas tree. With ease, Galo brought Lio back down to the ground. Everyone politely applauded for the star.

“Looks nice, looks good. We did a good job.” Lucia said as she ate another cookie.

“What happened to the pickle ornament?” Aina asked. “It’s good luck.”

*****

The whole firehouse sat at a long table Galo and Varys had set up for the dinner. The food took center stage on top of a white table cloth. Although the candles on the table were fake, they still flickered with a warm glow. 

Ignis regaled the table with a story about meeting his wife’s family for the first time at Christmas and how he was so nervous he forgot his wife’s name and just ended up calling her “dear” all night. Lucia had Vinny show off his numerous skills, most of which seemed to involve him eating various foods. Aina loudly insisted on toasting every little thing. Remi impressed everyone by reciting, from heart, a speech from the end of The Christmas Carol. Varys and Galo got into a contest to see who could eat a mixture of mashed potatoes, mac and cheese and green peas the fastest.

Dinners with his family had always been prim and proper affairs. And undoubtedly, Kray would have thought the denizens of the firehouse beneath Lio. But Lio felt happy that they’d welcomed him into their world, even if it was just for one night. This was a Christmas he wouldn’t forget.

By the time Galo brought his pies out, Lio felt full to bursting. “I can’t eat anymore. Sorry, Galo.”

“Aw, Lio.” Galo gave him sad eyes. “Don’t you want to taste my grandmother’s recipes?” 

Lio couldn’t resist Galo’s puppy-dog eyes and ended up with small slices of pecan pie, apple pie and pumpkin pie.

“Your grandmother’s recipes are really good.” Lio stated as he finished his flight of pies.

“Thanks. She’ll be glad to hear that in heaven.”

“Do you… really not have anyone to spend Christmas with?” Lio asked.

“Oh! It’s not like that! Aina and her family have me over every year. It’s cool.” Galo smiled. “I’m not lonely, so don’t get sad.”

“I’m not.” Lio reminded himself he’d known Galo for all of one and a half days.

“But thanks.” Galo swung his feet under the table. “For worrying about me.”

“I’m not worried!” Lio protested.

“Sure! And I’m not gonna miss you when you’re gone! As a friend, of course.” Galo said, calling Lio’s bluff.

“Yeah…” There was no way that Kray would let him keep up his friendship with Galo. Once he left, he’d probably never see Galo or anyone else at the firehouse again.

He felt sad.

“Might as well enjoy this time while we have it, right?”

The speakers started playing Last Christmas.

“Galo?” Lio got to his feet, feeling a little tipsy between the eggnog and wine with dinner. “Do you want to have a friendship dance?”

“Okay.”

The two of them took to a clear area near the tree, dancing a little closer than strictly necessary as friends. Galo kept one hand on the small of Lio’s back, swaying them back and forth. Lio barely kept himself from resting his head against Galo’s chest like a lovesick teenager at a high school dance.

When the song ended, Ignis approached the two of them. “Isn’t it time for the caroling festival?” He asked softly.

“Oh. Oh yeah. I did promise Meis and Gueira to get you there safely, didn’t I?” Galo gave an embarrassed chuckle. “I’ll go grab our jackets.”

When Galo left, Ignis stared straight at Lio. “Don’t break his heart.”

Lio wanted to protest, but he wasn’t sure that he wasn’t breaking both their hearts.

The walk back to the town square was quiet, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Lio shoved his hands in his pockets. Melancholy washed over him, knowing that he was at the end of a really nice day.

“Hey.” Galo said after a while. “I can’t stay long. I promised Lucia we’d practice after dinner.”

“Oh.” Lio frowned. “Is this goodbye?”

“…You’re staying for the competition?” Galo asked.

Lio shook his head. “I’ll be in Maui. Meis and Gueira are filming that part. They don’t need me.”

“Oh… I bet you could use a vacation. City life sure sounds stressful.”

“Yeah…” Lio shuffled his feet, uncertain what to say. “Thanks for today. It was nice getting to know you better.”

“Same.” Galo held an arm up. “You want a friendship hug?”

“Okay.” Lio relented.

Galo wrapped him up in a hug, his broad arms around Lio’s shoulders. They stood together for far too long, but Lio didn’t want it to end. Eventually, Galo released Lio.

“So. I’ll look you up if I’m ever in Promepolis.” Galo took a step backwards.

“Yeah.”

He took a few more backward steps. “Have a nice time in Maui!”

“Good luck with your competition! I bet you’ll blow everyone away!” Lio called out after him.

“Thanks!! Your career is gonna take off! You have talent!” Galo shouted as he walked even further away.

“Thank you.” Lio waved.

Galo waved vigorously back before finally turning and continuing to trudge up the street.

“That was—” Gueira started.

“A really long hug.” Meis finished.

Lio spun to face his friends. “How long were you two standing there?”

“Long enough.” Meis shrugged. “You find anything out about the boy?”

“Yes!” Lio answered excitedly. “There’s going to be some kind of drop off tomorrow morning at the firehouse. If we get there earlier, we can stake the place out. A real story, finally!”

“Early? Aw, man.” Gueira complained.

“So what did you two get up today?” Lio asked.

“Nothing much. Got some shopping done. Maybe picked up a Christmas present for you, not that you’ll need it in Maui.” Meis answered.

“Looked at the Christmas tree display in town, tried to see how many fries I could fit in my mouth. The usual.” Gueira continued. “Oh, also I donated money, very responsibly, to the food bank.”

“Very good, Gueira.” Meis noted.

Lio wondered if the kitten was going to be under the Christmas tree or if Meis would crack before then.

Together, the three of them walked through the caroling festival with the other tourists. Meis donned his Santa hat again. The carolers ranged from a group singing classics while in Dickensian costumes to some kids who tunelessly but excited sang Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer to a group calling themselves the Ugly Sweaters who sung joke songs with vigor. The crowd got into the event as well, singing, laughing and clapping along.

Lio found it hard to join in the Christmas cheer. “I didn’t even get his number.”

“Huh?” Meis asked.

“Nothing.” Lio snapped, irritated for no reason.

He was going to Maui in two days and he was going to be happy about it.

*****

When Lio got back to the inn, he went straight up to his room. He kicked his shoes off as soon as he passed through the door, crossed the room and threw himself face down onto the bed. After a moment of feeling miserable, he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head so he could scream.

His day out with Galo would have been a really lovely first date! Except for one problem! He had a boyfriend!

How long had it been since he’d done anything even remotely like that with Kray? But it wasn’t like he could just break up with Kray. Where would he go? What would he do? He had a mountain of student debt and he couldn’t afford living in Promepolis alone! Plus his parents liked Kray!

Lio threw the pillow aside. No, one nice date didn’t mean that he’d spend the rest of his life in eternal happiness with the handsome hometown firefighter. Things just didn’t work out like that.

He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket to find several different, increasingly annoyed text messages from Kray. ‘When are you coming home?’ ‘You still haven’t packed yet.’ ‘Why aren’t you answering my messages?’ and so on. 

Lio forced himself to sit up, to dial Kray’s phone number.

“Why haven’t you been answering my text messages? I’ve been worried about you all day.” Kray said as soon as he picked up the phone. He didn’t sound worried one bit.

Lio pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself not to lose his temper. “I’ve been busy. With work.”

“Your work doesn’t matter. I need you here. Not off in some folksy holiday wonderland surrounded by firemen!” Kray snapped.

Lio flinched. “Kray….”

“I want you home tomorrow. That’s final.” Kray said before cutting off his phone.

Lio stared at his phone long after Kray hung up. Kray’s words left him hollowed out inside. They’d loved each other once. But what did they have now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio learns Galo’s secret and the Santa Dance Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pretty much wraps up the plot. Holiday shenanigans ensue.
> 
> Featuring beautiful art by Masi! Check out her twitter(NSFW): <https://twitter.com/koto_prma>

Lio woke to the sound of the alarm on his phone, the rhythmic noise of an axe chopping wood conspicuously absent. The inn must not need firewood every day. With some effort, Lio stoppered his disappointment. Slowly, he rolled over and shut off his alarm.

Groggy, Lio dragged himself out of bed and dressed himself. Lio rubbed his eyes. It was still dark outside, an unearthly hour for anyone to be awake. Still without a brush, Lio combed out his hair with his fingers. Once he was ready, he traipsed down the hall and knocked lightly on Meis and Gueira’s door.

“Hhnrhhggh. What is it?” The voice was so muffled Lio couldn’t tell who had spoken.

“Are you two coming with me?” Lio asked quietly.

“Yes… Yeah.” Definitely Meis grunted. “Hold on.”

“I’ll meet you downstairs.” Lio muttered to the door.

While he waited for Meis and Gueira, Lio downed some coffee. As the other two stumbled downstairs, in various stages of being awake, Lio passed them mugs filled with coffee.

“What’s the plan, boss?” Gueira asked. “We getting donuts for our stake out?”

“Ooh, yeah. You’re a genius, babe.” Meis agreed, perking up with caffeine in hand.

“If you can find a place to get donuts, we can get donuts.” Lio agreed.

Gueira stirred creamer into his coffee. “Yay…”

“Here’s the plan. We wait to see who shows up at the firehouse and we see what they drop off. Gueira, it’s your job to get this on film.” Lio considered. “Once we’ve caught them in the act, we’ll get a confession out of them and find out how they’re blackmailing Galo to get him to do their dirty deeds.”

“And then he’ll be so happy and you two will kiss.” Gueira added.

“We’re not kissing.”

“You have a boyfriend, we know.” Meis sighed. “Boss, do you not realize the way you were looking at Galo when he left last night?”

“No. How was I looking at him?” Lio asked coldly.

“One word: longing.” Meis answered.

“Yup.” Gueira agreed.

Lio heaved a sigh. “We had a nice day. That’s all. No thanks to your meddling.”

Meis shrugged. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“Okay, let’s move out. If the drop off happens before we get there, we might not get any good footage.”

*****

“No one told me that a stake out would be so boooooring.” Gueira whined, sinking down in his seat. “This isn’t like on television at all.”

“Hush.” Meis reached over to stroke Gueira’s hair. “The cafe will be open soon and we’ll send Lio to buy us donuts. He owes us that much.”

Gueira shifted his weight so he could rest his head against Meis’ shoulder. “Okay. I’m just gonna take a nap here.”

The interior of the news van fell quiet again. They had a good view of the firehouse, parked just a little way down the street. If anyone approached, they’d definitely be able to spot them.

“Napping is responsible, right?” Gueira asked sleepily.

“It’s very responsible.” Meis whispered back, kissing Gueira’s hair.

“Mmkay.”

Lio leaned forward in his seat as a white, unmarked van approached the firehouse. As it approached the driveway, it slowed and turned in. “That’s it! That’s our drop off!”

The garage door opened and firefighters spilled out, Galo leading the way. The driver stepped out, greeting everyone with a handshake or a wave.

“Are you getting this?” Lio hissed to Gueira.

Gueira gave Lio the thumbs up.

“We need to get closer, catch them in the act.” Lio looked around to his compatriots, who nodded in agreement.

Quietly, Lio opened the news van door and slipped out. The others followed him, Meis quietly closing the door after. Lio snuck along a snow covered hedge, keeping it between him and the firehouse.

“This is awesome.” Gueira whispered excitedly.

Cautiously, Lio peeked over the hedge. The firefighters milled around the driveway, most of them looking fairly drowsy in the early morning half-light. Lio glared at the man who’d emerged from the van. He’d expected maybe a scarred gangster or an evil business man, but all he saw was a mild-mannered balding man with glasses. Was he the person blackmailing Galo or just a middle man?

“Thanks for coming by so early!” Galo said enthusiastically. “The kids are going to love it.”

“The kids?” Lio mouthed to Meis and Gueira.

“No, thank you for organizing this.” The man answered as he opened up the back of the van. Lio lifted his head a little higher so he could see exactly what contraband this man was delivering. Unfortunately, from this angle, Lio couldn’t see the interior of the van.

“Closer?” Gueira whispered.

Lio nodded. As a group, they shuffled forward.

Aina grabbed a box out of the back of the van and carried it into the firehouse. Teddy bears poked out of the top of the over full box. Varys carried a box with each arm, one box loaded with toy fire trucks and the other with fashion dolls. Lucia hauled away a box of 500 piece puzzles.

“Toys!?” Lio exclaimed, popping up over the hedge. “The secret drop off was toys??”

Galo froze, holding a box full of art kits. “Lio? What are you doing here?”

*****

“We do this every year, but this year was my turn to do the organizing.” Galo explained over a cup of coffee. He patted the closest box. “It’s a toy drive. Every kid should have something under the tree on Christmas morning, don’t you think?”

Lio felt a strange mix of relief and disappointment. “So there’s no diamonds hidden in the teddy bears?”

Galo laughed. “Nope. Just plain ol’ teddy bears.”

“I feel so stupid.” Lio buried his head in his hands. “I thought someone was blackmailing you.” He lifted his head. “What was up with all those secret meetings then?”

“Oh, uh, those?” Galo scratched the back of his head. “If the kids saw, they’d know the presents weren’t from Santa. So we have to do it in secret.”

Lio looked over the open common area of the firehouse where everyone was busily wrapping gifts — including Gueira and Meis. Peppy Christmas music played softly over the speakers. He turned to Galo. “So you’re Santa?”

Galo grinned. “Nah. Just one of his elves.”

Lio smiled back, feeling a warmth in his chest. “Galo, this is…”

A real story, Lio thought. Better than a secret diamond smuggling ring. The story of the firefighters of Holly Grove who secretly ran a charity toy drive every year.

“Did you want to help out?” Galo asked. “With the wrapping, I mean. We have a lot to do and tomorrow is Christmas Eve.”

“Actually, I promised my crew donuts.” Lio raised his voice to address everyone in the firehouse. “How about I pick up enough for all of Santa’s elves?”

“Do you need any help?” Galo asked.

“I think I can handle walking down to the cafe and getting donuts.” Lio pulled the Santa hat Meis had purchased for him all those days ago out of his messenger bag. He was feeling festive.

“No, no. I think he needs all the help he can get.” Gueira nudged Galo in Lio’s direction.

Lio glared at Gueira, but refrained from snapping about his boyfriend.

“Well, in that case, I’m always happy to help out.” Galo smiled in Lio’s direction. How could he say no?

The two of them trudged through the snow together in the early morning light, their breath forming little white puffs around them. Lio always liked the stillness of the early morning. In his own way, Galo seemed to appreciate it too. At the very least, they completed their short walk to the cafe in a comfortable silence.

“Hi, I called in an order for a dozen donuts and a carrier container of coffee.” Lio stepped up to the counter.

“Make that two dozen.” Galo pulled his wallet out. “An army marches on its stomach, right? We have a lot of wrapping to do.”

“I got this, I’m paying.” Lio shoved Galo’s wallet away.

Galo pulled his card out. “It’s mostly my friends that are doing the eating.”

“I promised my crew, so I have to pay.” Lio countered. “I specifically said I’d buy them donuts.”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” Galo said with a grin.

“Stop being stubborn.”

“I’m being stubborn? You’re being stubborn!”

The girl behind the counter set two boxes of donuts on the counter. Galo thrust his card out toward the register, but Lio snatched it up and passed his card to the worker. She ran Lio’s card through the machine before passing it back to him.

“I win.” Lio smirked triumphantly.

Galo retrieved his card from Lio’s outstretched hand. “Cheater.”

“You’re just a sore loser.”

“Next time, I’m paying.” Galo said with vigor as he put his card back into his wallet, then froze as he remembered there wouldn’t be a next time. He sighed then made himself smile. “Let’s get this back to the firehouse.”

Galo slid the boxes of donuts away from Lio, the disposable container of coffee balanced on top. “You paid, I’ll be your pack mule.”

Despite Lio using his best annoyed look, Galo cheerily picked up everything and carried it out of the store. Lio hustled to catch up. Leading the way, Galo marched back to the firehouse and directly into the common area. “We’re back! Lio got enough donuts for everyone!!”

“Donuts! Whoo!” Lucia dashed across the room to throw the top box open. Apparently, she didn’t see the donut she wanted, because she threw open the second box as well. She grabbed one from each box and shoved an candy cane-striped donut into her mouth. “More sugar. Thanks!”

“Boss, we are going to stay and help wrap, right?” Meis asked as he grabbed a maple and bacon bar.

Lio looked over the firehouse common room. Multiple stacks of wrapped presents adorned the available surfaces. Partially wrapped presents stretched out on the table. Galo must have sensed Lio’s eyes on him from across the room, because he looked over and smiled. Lio’s heart did a dangerous little flip-flop.

“Sure. We can stay.”

Meis gave a thumbs up to Gueira who was currently chatting with Varys. He grinned and gave two thumbs up back.

Once Lio finished his cider donut, he joined Meis and Gueira at the table. Supplies were passed over and Lio set to work. Somehow, over the course of his labors, Lio looked over to find himself next to Galo. Undoubtedly, he had his meddling crew to thank for that.

“Do you want me to show you how to get nice, crisp corners?” Galo asked.

“Are these not crisp enough?” Lio tilted the box he’d been wrapping to face Galo.

“Hm.” Galo looked the box over. “It’s okay. I mean, for a human. Santa’s elves would have much cleaner corners.”

“You’re really into this.” Lio commented.

Galo smiled sheepishly. “Of course I am! Christmas is cool.”

“Then as Santa’s elf, you had better demonstrate how to get nicer corners.”

“Cool. Okay.” Galo grabbed a present and carefully measured out an appropriate amount of paper. “You do this, then this, then this and this! See?”

“Let me try.” Lio took the package from Galo and repeated his instructions.

“Lio! You’re a natural.” Galo said with more sincerity than necessary.

“Thanks. Well, I had a good teacher.”

“I am the best teacher.” Galo knocked Lio in the shoulder. “But you’re also a pretty good student.”

Lio laughed and knocked Galo’s shoulder back.

Just then, the firehouse door opened, letting in a cold gust of wind. “I thought I’d find you here, Lio.”

Startled, Lio’s head jerked up to see Kray standing in the doorway. He wore a heavy wool coat cut to emphasize his height and muscular build.

“Who’s that?” Galo asked.

“My boyfriend.” Lio whispered back.

Galo blinked. “Oh. He’s big.”

Hastily Lio removed his Santa hat and stepped away from Galo, walking around the table to Kray. “Kray, what are you doing here?”

“I came to take you home. Did you forget about the fundraiser tonight?” Kray asked. He kept his voice mild, but Lio could detect the displeasure hidden underneath.

“We were going to be home in plenty of time.” Lio frowned. “You shouldn’t have worried.”

Kray surveyed the room over the top of Lio’s head. “Who is that man you were talking to?”

“Galo? He’s one of the firefighters. He was showing me how to—”

“What an eyesore.” Kray stated with utmost disappointment.

Lio bristled. “He’s not an eyesore. He’s my friend.”

Kray’s brow twitched. “We’re leaving.”

“Let me say goodbye.” Lio took a step back.

“We’re leaving. Now.” Kray reiterated in a stern voice.

Lio flashed an apologetic smile to Meis and Gueira. He’d text them later and explain everything to them. Clamping one hand on Lio’s shoulder, Kray led him out of the firehouse. Once they were out in the snow, Kray grabbed Lio’s upper arm in a vice-like grip.

“I can’t believe you.” Kray intoned as he marched Lio out to his white SUV.

The firehouse door flew open again. “Lio!” Galo called out. “You forgot your—”

Kray dropped his hand.

“—coat…” Galo’s voice trailed off.

Kray crossed the distance back to Galo and retrieved Lio’s woolen coat. “Thank you. I’m sure Lio will be grateful.”

Galo gave Lio a questioning look. Lio shook his head although he wasn’t sure what he was denying. When Kray returned, he thrust the coat into Lio’s arms.

“Sorry.” Lio mouthed to Galo before climbing into the passenger side of the vehicle.

In silence, Kray took his place behind the driver’s wheel and turned the key in the ignition.

“I need to get my stuff from the hotel.” Lio reminded Kray.

“Have Mack and Greg pick it up for you. We’re going home.” Kray commented.

The least Kray could do was learn his friend’s names. Lio stared pointedly out the window as Kray put his car into gear and pulled away from the firehouse.

*****

Lio kept his eyes out the window during the entire drive back to Promepolis, nodding occasionally to Kray’s ongoing disapproving lecture on Lio’s poor behavior. Lio was irresponsible for disappearing off to Holly Grove for multiple days when Kray needed him. Lio’s career was a dead end and no one would ever take him seriously if all he ever did was report on puppies and cutesy Christmas traditions. He should stop being stubborn and accept the job position with Kray Sr.

Last but not least, Lio spent his time with the wrong kind of people. Lio doesn’t know if Kray means Meis and Gueira or Galo. It didn’t matter.

“Father is coming for dinner.” Kray informed Lio as they entered their spacious, luxury condo.

Lio shrugged his coat off in their spacious entryway. Underneath, he still had the plaid shirt he’d picked up in Holly Grove. With Kray Sr making an appearance, he could expect a long, boring dinner.

“I expect you to be on your best behavior.” Kray stated as if Lio were just a child.

“Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you in front of your dad.”

Kray swept Lio up into a suffocating kiss. “I missed you, little one. I’m sorry if I was stern in the car. I worry about you.” He spoke in a low voice when they parted.

“I know.” Lio braced himself with one hand against Kray’s button up. He stretched up to place a relatively chaste kiss against the corner of Kray’s mouth. “Let me go change.”

Once he’d escaped to their room, Lio texted Gueira to apologize for leaving suddenly. Undoubtedly, Gueira would pass the message along to Meis. He didn’t have Galo’s number and it was probably better that way. They’d never see each other again. Galo would become nothing more than a pleasant dream.

After a quick, warm shower, it felt nice to change into something clean even if it was something formal for dinner. Lio was in the process of deciding if he should put his hair up for dinner and the benefit gala afterword or just leave it down when Kray joined him.

“You look lovely.” He placed his hand possessively on the small of Lio’s back, gazing at the both of them together in the mirror. They looked like the perfect couple. Lio was miserable.

They passed the time waiting for Kray Sr to show up by sipping champagne and watching ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ in the immaculate living room. Sparse silver Christmas decorations hung over the mantle with the fake fire. They didn’t have a tree, fake or real. Lio didn’t feel much like talking and barely touched his champagne.

When Kray Sr buzzed the condo to be let into the building, Kray immediately went through the living room to make sure everything was in place. He tilted Lio’s chin up, giving him a look over as well. Kray lived in an attempt to impress his father. Everything, including his boyfriend, had to be perfect.

“Father.” Kray greeted Senior warmly at their door, Lio at his side. “Dinner is nearly ready. Come in.”

“The weather has been quite chilly lately.” Kray Sr stated as he took off his coat and handed it to Lio. Dutifully, Lio took it and hung it with the other jackets. Junior and Senior looked much alike, but Kray Sr was even taller and broader at the shoulders. “It might snow for Christmas this year. The traffic out to the airport will be terrible.”

“I think snow at Christmas would be nice.” Lio commented.

Both Krays looked at Lio as if he shouldn’t have said anything at all.

Kray ushered his father toward their grand dining room. The table was long with more than enough room for the three of them. Only a silver ribbon ran down the center of the table as decoration for the season. Lio took his seat next to Kray where he was immediately ignored as Senior launched into a speech about city-wide reforms, especially with regard to the rampant homeless population.

“I don’t care where they go, but they can’t stay here in Promepolis.” Kray Sr continued. “Especially with all the tourists this time of year.”

Lio picked at the beef wellington prepared by Kray’s chef. He didn’t like beef that much.

“The city council is so soft-hearted these days. We’re giving them hand outs when they should really just not be homeless.” Kray Sr took a break to sip his wine. “What do you think, Lio?”

Lio startled. This was the first time the whole meal that either of them had bothered addressing Lio. “It’s easy enough to slip through the cracks. Almost anyone would could become homeless.”

Kray scoffed. “Not us. We’re a different sort of person.”

“And why should we be responsible for helping those who won’t even help themselves?” Kray Sr asked. “Charity doesn’t help the homeless. It just makes them rely on the goodwill of others.”

Lio set his fork down against his plate with a loud clink. “If you’ll excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite. And I need to pack.”

*****

Lio kept one hand on Kray’s arm as they made a circuit around the Promepolis Youth Center Silver and Gold Gala. As head chair for the fundraising committee, Kray Sr had chosen the theme. Shimmering colors tastefully decorated the ballroom, several tall trees decked out in the theme colors as the focal point for the decorations. Kray wore a tie with gold accents while he’d chosen a silver tie for Lio. No sign of the youths this was supposedly meant to benefit.

“Kray, did you want to dance?” Lio asked as he watched the swirl of gold and silver dresses moving to the time of a classic Christmas tune.

Kray gave Lio the faintest sliver of a smile. “Not right now, little one.”

Lio sighed.

“Don’t make that face.” Kray warned.

Across the room, Kray spotted a group of his father’s acquaintances. They skirted the open area meant for dancing and met up with gaggle of gray-haired men with deep pocket books.

“Hello, gentleman.” Kray greeted them.

“Fine party your father’s put on. Fine party.” One of them commented.

Lio tuned out of the conversation as it was only going to sycophantically praising Senior. He just needed to look pretty and be quiet, as Kray liked to remind him.

One of the old men turned his attention to Lio. “So, you’re the budding news reporter, are you?”

“That’s me.” Lio answered, somehow managing to keep his voice mild.

“You have that weekly segment… you show off animals at the shelter. There was that parrot, what was its name?” the man asked.

“Charlie.” Lio answered. “The shelter told me he found his forever home.”

“And what about that three-legged dog?” the man continued haughtily. “Who is going to adopt that mongrel? If they had any sense, they’d put that poor thing to sleep instead of letting it suffer.”

“He’s a good boy.” Lio muttered under his breath.

Another of the old men chimed in. “Did they hire you because you look nice? I bet you’d look nicer if you smiled.”

Lio glanced over at Kray who only held his usual benign expression. Say something, Lio urged with his expression.

Kray nodded mildly. “You should smile, Lio. You would look nicer that way.”

Lio dropped Kray’s arm, took a deep breath.

“No.” Lio heard himself say. He turned to the group of old men. “I have an education, you old fart. I worked hard for my job and I like it. I like helping those animals find a home and I like making a positive change in the world. Which is more than I can say for any of you.”

Imperiously, he eyed the old men who only stared at him in shock. “And for your information, the three-legged dog’s name is Hubert. He’s a good dog and he always tries his best. He’s kind and thoughtful and he cares about me!”

Lio cut off his outburst. Galo would have defended him. The gala seemed eerily quiet.

“The dog? The dog cares about you?” Kray grabbed Lio’s elbow, his voice dropping dangerously. “We’ll talk about this later. Quit making a scene.”

“We won’t talk about anything later. Or ever.” Lio yanked his arm away. “I’m leaving you.”

“Leaving me?” Kray chuckled derisively. “Don’t be a child. You’re mine. Where would you go? What would you do?”

The band had stopped playing. All eyes in the ballroom rested on the two of them — including a server with a tray of champagne flutes. Lio grabbed the closest one and threw it in Kray’s face.

Kray gasped in shock and disbelief, alcohol dripping from his perfectly coiffed hair. Calling him a drowned rat would be disrespectful to rats and he liked Vinny.

“I’m not yours. And I never will be.” Lio turned on his heel and strode directly out of the ballroom.

As soon as Lio passed through the ballroom double doors into the hallway beyond, his legs started to shake. He doubled over, breathing too fast.

“Lio!” A familiar voice called out. Lio looked up, unable to believe his ears. Waving, Galo stood just the other side of a security guard.

“Galo?” Without a second thought, Lio ran the few feet that separated them, straight into Galo’s arms.

“Oof! You okay?” Galo asked, wrapping his arms around Lio.

“I broke up with Kray.” Lio blurted out. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to rescue you. But this guy-” Galo indicated the security guard with his thumb “—wasn’t letting me through.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “I was trying to figure out how to sneak in. Maybe I could drill through a wall.”

“Rescue me?” Lio asked, something almost like laughter bubbling up inside of him.

“Yeah.” Galo’s arms held Lio just a little closer. “When I brought your coat out, you looked scared. But I let him take you away anyway and I… I’m sorry.”

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo, burying his face in Galo’s chest. “Don’t say that, don’t apologize. You came for me. That’s all that matters.”

“Shoot! I should let Gueira and Meis know that I found you.”

Letting go of Galo, Lio undid the silver tie that Kray had picked out and tossed it on the floor. “They’re here too?”

Galo texted out a brief message. “Yeah. When I said it was a rescue mission, they wouldn’t let me drive to Promepolis alone.” Galo’s phone buzzed almost immediately. “Gueira says they’ll meet us by the van.”

Galo escorted Lio down to the ground floor of the building and to the parked news van on the street. True to their word, Meis and Gueira were waiting for them with the Square News Channel van.

“So the big guy found you.” Gueira greeted them.

“I broke up with him.” And to Lio’s utter embarrassment, he started to cry.

“Hey… Hey, hey…” Gueira immediately wrapped Lio up in a hug, rubbing his back to sooth him. Meis’ hand joined with Gueira’s. “You know what you need?”

“No.” Lio said from Gueira’s jacket.

“We’re gonna take you back to Holly Grove. You’re going to celebrate Christmas with us. A little mini-vacation.” Gueira offered.

“You know you always have a place with us.” Meis continued.

“I know. Thank you.” Lio lifted his head, sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “I threw champagne in his face.”

Gueira snorted. “Boss.”

“Sticky toffee pudding… You don’t do anything by half measures, do you?” Meis asked with barely concealed laughter.

Lio hiccuped and started to laugh through his tears. “He told me to smile. What an asshole.”

Once Lio started laughing, Meis and Gueira joined in. Lio hung onto Gueira’s coat, feeling a little tipsy even though he hadn’t consumed any alcohol. Eventually, his laughter trailed off.

“You’re gonna be okay.” Meis patted Lio’s back firmly.

“Yeah.” Lio agreed. It didn’t feel like it right now, but he’d be okay some day. “We should go before Kray comes down here. I don’t want to see him right now.”

“You got it, boss.” Gueira threw the van door open and everyone piled inside.

*****

Lio woke to the smell of coffee. He could feel a metal bar digging into his back through the mattress, reminding him that he wasn’t at home. Instead, he had crashed on Galo’s sleeper sofa since the inn where Meis and Gueira were staying was booked up. He was supposed to be on a flight to Maui. Rolling over, Lio buried his face into his pillow.

Galo shuffled around in the kitchen and then hiss of bacon as it hit a hot frying pan. Lio sat up like a zombie coming to life. “Are you making bacon?”

“Yeah! Sorry, did I wake you up?” Galo peeked his head around the wall to peer into the living room.

“It’s fine.” Lio swung his feet out and tucked them into the firetruck slippers which came courtesy of Galo. “My coffee alarm went off.”

“Cool.”

Lio shuffled into the kitchen. “Where are your mugs?”

Galo made a face like he was watching a basket of kittens tussle.

“What?”

Galo pointed at the top of Lio’s head. “Your hair. It’s all sticky-uppy.”

Lio frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Oh! Mugs!” Galo stepped away from the stove to retrieve a mug from the cupboard. “What do you like in your coffee?”

“I can make my own.” Lio said stubbornly, reaching for the mug. He filled it with coffee from the machine and took a moment to inhale that precious coffee smell. “Can I have some of your milk?”

“Sure. It’s in the fridge. Then go plant yourself at the table while I make breakfast.”

Once his coffee was properly prepared, Lio slippered over to the table. A mini-Christmas tree decorated the top of the oak wood. He sipped his coffee and tried not to think about his text messages. Whatever Kray had sent him was a problem for future Lio.

“Hope you like bacon.” Galo called out from the stove.

“It’s my favorite breakfast meat.”

“Awesome. How crispy? On a scale of 1-10?”

“Six or seven.” Lio sipped his coffee. It was perfect even though it was just from a drip machine.

“Think I’m just about there.”

A few minutes later, Galo emerged from the kitchen with a tray balanced on each hand. He set one tray down in front of Lio and took the seat next to him. A plate sat center of Lio’s tray, with a pile of bacon and a large cinnamon roll with cream cheese frosting and cheerios sprinkled on top. Galo had also provided a tall glass of orange juice.

“Thank you. This is lovely.” Lio’s picked up his fork, suddenly ravenous.

“Well, I didn’t make the cinnamon roll. I snuck out while you were sleeping and got them from the cafe.” Galo crumbled up a couple of pieces of bacon and sprinkled it over his cinnamon roll.

“Just one question. Why the cheerios?” Lio asked.

“The box said they’re good for the heart. And you have a broken heart, so…” Galo shrugged.

Lio smiled. “I see. Thank you.”

He took a big bite of his cinnamon roll. Turned out cheerios covered in cream cheese frosting weren’t half bad.

“How are you feeling?” Galo asked after both of them had slowed down their eating.

Lio considered. “I feel stupid. Kray… wasn’t very nice to me. I should have left him a long time ago, but…” Lio found himself at a loss to explain the multitude of reasons he’d stayed with Kray. Even now, part of him still cared. “I’m an idiot.”

Galo made a commiserating face, rubbing Lio’s shoulder.

“I loved him.” Lio admitted quietly. “Maybe part of me still does, even if he doesn’t deserve it. Wonder if he ever felt the same about me… Ugh, I’m so stupid!”

“I don’t think you’re stupid.” Galo added. “He’s the stupid one. You seem pretty great to me. You’re kind and smart and funny and determined and—”

“How do you know I’m any of those things?” Lio cut off Galo’s ramble. “You barely know me.”

“I know ‘cause all the animals in your show liked you! And that kitten we rescued liked you. And you were nice to the kids when we went sledding.” Galo paused, considering. “Also, when you thought I was being blackmailed, you wanted to help me. So I think you’re pretty great.”

Lio let himself smile a little. “Thanks.” He inhaled, let the breath out slowly. “I’ll be okay.”

“Yeah! You will! You’re tough!” Galo opened his mouth to say something else, then abruptly closed it.

Lio felt it too, a connection between them. It felt fragile and new, but Lio wanted to watch it grow. He reached over and took Galo’s hand. Galo’s eyes went wide, a flush climbing into his cheeks. “I really did have a nice time when you were showing me around yesterday.”

“Me too.” Galo looked afraid to breath.

“Can we turn that into a first date?” Lio asked.

Galo beamed. “Yeah! We can. That would be great.”

Lio leaned closer and kissed Galo on the cheek.

Both of them jumped when Galo’s cell phone started to ring. He laughed nervously. “Sorry.”

Lio sat back in his seat, scooping up the last few bites of his breakfast while Galo answered his phone. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he could clearly hear a familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

“Galo! Bad news!” Lucia despaired over the phone. “Veeeerry bad news! Is Lio there?”

“Uh, yeah! Hold on!” Galo anxiously turned to Lio. “It’s Lucia, she says it’s bad news. I’m going to put her on speaker phone.” Galo pressed the button on the screen and set it down on the table. “Okay, Lucia. What’s going on?”

“Oh noooo! It’s awfuuulll!” Lio could swear he heard laughter in the background. “I’m afraid…” She paused dramatically. Lio definitely heard someone snickering. “I’m afraid I can’t do the Santa Dance Competition anymore!”

“What?” Galo’s jaw dropped. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m— I’ve fallen and I spraaaained my aaankle.” Lucia’s voice wavered like a ghosts for some reason. “Ooooh. Oooooooh!!! Ooooouch. I’m in so much paaain. My ankle!!”

Lio stared skeptically at the phone. “And you need me on this call because?”

“Galo. The show must go on! I want you to do the Santa Dance in my honor, Lio!” Lucia declared.

“What? But how? Lucia, you’re an integral part of my Santa Dance team! I can’t go on without you!” Galo answered fervently.

“You must!” Lucia responded with far more drama than the situation warranted. “There’s… only one way! Lio must take my place!!”

Lucia snorted and someone else tittered in the background.

Galo nodded seriously before turning to Lio. “Lio!”

“Oh no.” Lio shook his head. “I came here to watch the Santa Dance Competition. I’m not a dancer.”

“Lio!” Lucia gasped overdramatically. “Think of the firehouse! Think of the fooood baaaank!”

“With the two of us together, I’m sure we’ll make this a record breaking fundraiser. No one should go hungry at Christmas!” Galo’s eyes lit with passion.

Lio sighed. He was going to regret this later. “Okay.”

*****

“How much dancing have you done?” Galo asked as he set a real honest-to-god boombox down on the bench.

“I was in theater in high school.” Lio stepped forward with one leg, stretching out his calf muscle.

Galo nodded, looking Lio over in his workout clothes. “I can work with that.”

The firehouse had a gym just off the common area. While everyone was preparing for the Santa Dance Competition, most of the machines had been pushed off to one side and a large area taped off to represent the size of the stage.

“We worked on this with the dance studio down on main street—”

“There’s a dance studio in this town?” Lio asked incredulously.

“Yeah, the lady that runs it is really nice.”

“You have an all-year-round Christmas ornament store, a gingerbread only bakery and a dance studio? How does your town support all that?”

“Focus, Lio. You have to learn this dance by tonight. Are you ready?” Galo rested one finger against the play button on the boombox.

“Yes.”

With a click, the play button depressed. “Oh, I’ve… had… the time of my liiiife~~”

“Galo, no! We are not dancing to the Dirty Dancing song!” Lio protested.

“Ah ha, oops. That’s the wrong side.” Galo quickly hit the stop button. He took the tape out, flipped it over and hit play again.

“Rockin’ around the Christmas tree~~” An upbeat tune came from the speakers.

“Okay, let’s walk through the steps.” Galo offered his hand to Lio.

*****

Around lunch, they took a break. Lio leaned against the counter in the kitchen, downing a glass of water. “You know this is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done on a second date.”

“Second—?!” Galo gasped out before recovering his cool. “I mean. Yeah. Second date. Cool.”

Lio smiled as he refilled his glass from the sink. Galo was so cute.

“What did you want for lunch? I owe you since it’s my fault you got caught up in this.” Galo took out his phone. “Wait, I take that back. I’ll buy you lunch since we’re on a date.”

“Okay.”

“There’s a really good Thai place that recently opened up. Their panang curry must be made with magic, because I don’t know how they get it to taste that good.” Galo looked up from the menu on his phone. “Oh, since you’re from the city, I bet you’ve been to a hundred Thai restaurants.”

“Well, since it comes so highly recommended, I think I’d like to try their panang curry.” Lio commented.

“Awesome. I’ll get the pad thai and we can share.”

“Sounds good to me.” Lio slid his hand into Galo’s empty palm.

Galo glanced over at him. “You sure you want to hold my hand? I’m all gross and sweaty right now.”

“I’m sure.”

Galo’s smile was warm enough to melt the snow.

*****

By the time late afternoon rolled around, Aina stepped into gym and watched them go through the last of their routine. Galo stopped as soon as he noticed her. “Hey, no spying allowed.”

“I’m not spying. Lucia called and told me what happened. She fell down trying to put the star on top of her tree or something.”

Galo crossed his arms over his chest. “But how do I know you’re not a spy?”

Aina held up a pink caboodles case. “Because she bribed me to do Lio’s fitting and make up.”

“Oh. I guess that’s allowed then.” Galo uncrossed his arms. “I think it’s time for a break anyway.”

“Okay, I’m going to steal Lio away .” Aina looped her arm around Lio’s. “Make him all pretty for the show.”

“See ya, Lio.”

Lio followed Aina to the bathroom. She stopped just outside and held a costume out to him. “I think we’re going to have to be a little creative with the alterations, but we can make it work.”

With some trepidation, Lio took the costume. “I have to wear this?”

Aina nodded. “We don’t have time to start from scratch. Now go change so I can get to work.”

Lucky for Lio, the costume mostly fit. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. “I’m an elf.”

He had a jaunty little hat, a collar with bells, a tightly fitting crop top and short skirt with leggings — in red and green with gold jingle bells. His only consolation was that Galo’s costume had to be something equally embarrassing.

Hesitantly, Lio stepped outside. Aina’s face lit up with excitement. “You look so cute!”

“Wow…” Galo uttered in awe from where he was peeking around the corner.

“Galo Thymos!” Aina shouted, hands on her hips. “You can’t look until I’m done!”

“What is he, a bride? I’m not allowed to look until the dance competition?” Galo asked with some annoyance.

“Yes! Now scram, Galo! I have to make Lio even prettier.”

“Okay, okay…” Galo stepped away, his hands up to show his surrender.

“Boys.” Aina muttered as she pulled Lio back into the bathroom.

“How pretty are you planning to make me?” Lio asked.

“You—” Aina said conspiratorially “— are going to knock Galo’s socks off. He’ll have to dance with no socks on and he won’t even notice because he’ll want to kiss you so bad.”

“Let’s do it.”

*****

“If you take any footage of me during this performance, I will personally murder you and dump you in the Parnassus River.” Lio warned Meis and Gueira. The three of them huddled together, trying to stay out of the way of the all the prep for the performance.

A performance which would begin in less than an hour, Lio’s anxious panic reminded him.

Aina walked by carrying some heavy set pieces. Meis and Gueira both followed her with their eyes.

“Yule log with hazelnut cream filling…” Meis muttered appreciatively under his breath.

“I’d let her crush me with those biceps.” Gueira agreed.

“Promise me.” Lio insisted, not about to get sidetracked.

Gueira feigned innocence. “Promise what?”

Lio narrowed his eyes. “Do not record my routine with Galo.”

Meis and Gueira exchanged looks. If Lio extracted a promise out of them, they wouldn’t do it and all three of them knew it.

“But we’re here to record the show, boss.” Gueira hedged.

“I think if you promise, it would show that you’re a very responsible person who cares about your friend’s feelings.” Lio pulled out his big guns. “The kind of responsible person who would do a good job of taking care of a kitten.”

Gueira’s jaw dropped in shock. “That’s cheating.”

“Do the responsible thing and promise.”

“Okay, fine! I promise not to record your routine with Galo.” Gueira grudgingly agreed. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Happy now??”

Lio turned to Meis. “And you?”

“I promise I won’t record it either.” Meis agreed more readily.

“Thank you.”

Aina returned with empty arms. “Okay. I need to get you costumed and in make up.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell me there was a costume!” Gueira exclaimed. “This isn’t fair!”

Meis nudged Gueira. “We need to get out front. Ignis set aside seats for us, but we should probably scope out some good angles.”

“Fiiine.” Gueira agreed, letting himself get lead away by Meis.

“You okay?” Aina asked.

Lio nodded. “Just nervous.”

She grinned. “Don’t worry. You don’t stand a chance of winning against me, so just go out there and have fun!!”

*****

“Okay… I think you’re almost ready…” Aina muttered under her breath as she fussed over Lio.

Lio tried to turn his head to glance in the mirror, but Aina grabbed his head firmly with both hands.

“No peeking until my masterpiece is complete.” She warned. “Besides, you wouldn’t want me to accidentally poke you with eyeliner…”

“Aina!” A harried volunteer stagehand dashed into view. “You’re on in 5!”

Aina jumped to her feet. “Shoot. I need to get dressed.”

“Does that mean you’re done?” Lio asked with some relief.

“Close your eyes.” Aina directed before hitting him with some setting spray. “You look great, Lio. Go knock Galo’s socks off.”

“But what about the audience? What about their socks?” Lio asked as Aina hustled away with stagehand.

With Aina disappeared, Lio could finally stand up and take in his appearance in the mirror. The elf costume looked just as goofy as before, but Aina had spent all afternoon making alterations so it would fit properly. Aina’s makeover emphasized his eyes and added lots of glitter and sparkle to his skin. He looked silly.

“Wow…” Galo whispered in awe.

Lio jumped and whirled. “Galo! Don’t sneak up on me.”

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t resist coming back here since I saw Aina running off to change.” Galo cleared his throat. “You look great!”

Lio took a moment to appreciated Galo in his costume - Santa hat, fur-trimmed crop top hugging his generous pectorals, and red bootie shorts tight enough that Lio could see Galo’s stockings were hung with care. The Santa Dance Competition truly was the most wonderful time of the year.

“You look pretty good too.”

“Yeah?” Galo puffed up, placing his hands on his hips. “You likey? I wanted to go shirtless but Lucia told me that this was supposed to be a family event.”

“I do like it.” Lio stepped forward, placing a hand against Galo’s exposed shoulder.

Galo leaned down and kissed Lio lightly. “Do you want to watch the show from the wings? Doesn’t it feel cool to say things like ‘from the wings’?”

Lio smiled. “I would love to watch the show with you.”

*****

As last years’ winner, Aina kicked off the annual Santa Dance Competition to rousing cheers. When the music started, she threw her jacket into the audience to expose her arms. The rest of her dance involved some clever maneuvers with a giant candy cane and dancing while carrying heavy set pieces. Aina’s fans sounded very vocal and very female.

“She’s good.” Galo muttered appreciatively.

Lio stepped away as the audience cheered for Aina. His stomach hurt and he was not going to puke in front of Galo.

“Lio?” Galo followed after him. “You okay?”

“Stage fright.” Lio said just loud enough to be heard over the announcer on stage. “I used to get sick before performances in high school too. Once I get on stage, I’ll be okay. It’s the waiting that kills me.”

“Aw, c’mere.” Galo hugged Lio and stroked his hair. Lio tried to relax into it. “Look at it this way. Last year I fell off the stage. As long as that doesn’t happen, we’re doing okay.”

Despite his nervousness, Lio laughed. “No falling off the stage, check.”

“You ready to go back now?” Galo asked.

Lio gripped the bottom edge of Galo’s crop top. “Can we stay like this a little longer?”

“Sure.”

Closing his eyes, Lio relaxed into Galo’s embrace. When the music for the next number started, Lio reluctantly stepped away.

The rest of the performance passed in a blur as Lio tried to keep his panic under control. Galo and Lio stood off stage, watching Varys dance to a hip hop version of The Little Drummer Boy. His moves were technically complex with lots of suggestive hip movements. Animated, cartoon versions of Vinny served as back up dancers, projected onto the stage behind Varys. Lio joined in clapping with the rest of the audience when Varys’ number finished.

When Remi took to the stage, a saxy version of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer started playing. To Lio’s surprise, he started off in a full Santa suit, but as the song progressed, Remi started tearing off more and more of his clothes until he was left in little more than a fur-trimmed speedo and Santa boots. The audience went wild every time he lost an article of clothing.

“If he can take his shirt off, why can’t I?” Galo questioned with a frown.

“You two are on next.” A stagehand hurried over to them. “Are you ready?”

“Ready?” Galo asked.

Lio took Galo’s hand and squeezed it, surprised to find him shaking. Even Galo got nervous. Lio smiled even if it was a bit weak. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Lio barely heard the announcer as he called their names. Still holding Galo’s hand, the two of them stepped out onto the stage and into the bright lights of the stage. All signs of anxiety gone, Galo waved to the audience as they took up their position on stage. In the moments between when the announcer stepped off stage and the music began, Galo gave Lio a look.

‘You can do this.’ It seemed to say.

Lio nodded. As long as Galo was with him, he could do anything.

The music flared to life, Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree blasting through the speakers. Lio’s nerves melted away. They’d spent all morning practicing and he knew exactly what to do. His feet moved in time with the music as he danced around Galo. Everything else disappeared — the audience, his cares about Kray, the rest of the world — as the two of them moved in unison. As the song came to a crescendo, Galo lifted Lio up over his head and the crowd cheered enthusiastically.

When the last of the guitar chords died out, Galo set Lio back down and they met eyes. Both of them were breathing heavily, but even that seemed to be in unison.

Galo smiled. He didn’t need to say it, because Lio felt it. They’d done it.

When the announcer started speaking, Lio looked out into the audience for the first time. Everyone was on their feet, clapping and cheering. Someone threw a pair of panties on the stage. When Galo took his hand, Lio followed his lead and bowed.

“And now for our final act—” The announcer called out.

Lio followed Galo off stage, still feeling a rush. Galo tugged Lio off into a corner.

“I want to kiss you so bad right now.” Galo’s cheeks were still flushed, his eyes bright.

Lio reached up and pulled Galo down for a kiss. His mouth was warm and inviting, opening up eagerly for Lio. Tugging on Galo’s belt, Lio leaned back against the wall as Galo’s kisses became hungrier. He wanted Galo to pin him against the wall and have his way with Lio, but Galo seemed far too polite and reached over Lio’s shoulder to brace himself against the wall.

Galo moaned into Lio’s mouth when his hands roamed over Galo’s chest. He let his hand trail down Galo’s well-muscled stomach to the rapidly filling out bulge in his bootie shorts.

“Mmm… Lio.” Galo broke off the kiss. “We can’t do this.”

“What?” Lio asked, confused. He dropped his hand immediately.

“We have to go back out on stage for a final bow.” Galo explained into Lio’s hair.

“Oh.” Lio felt mortified at the idea of having to go back out on stage again — especially this disheveled.

Hesitantly, Galo let go of Lio. “Okay… Just gonna do some multiplication tables now. Now shoo, having you in front of me when you’re all sparkly and pretty isn’t helping any.”

Lio retreated, the sound of Galo muttering times tables under his breath following him.

*****

“Boss! You were so great!” Gueira ran over to hug him as soon Lio emerged from the backstage area.

Lio couldn’t shed his elf outfit fast enough after the results had been announced and had changed into a cozy, festive sweater with a cat in a scarf on the front. He hadn’t had enough occasions to wear this sweater in Promepolis. “Thanks.”

“I didn’t know you could dance like that.” Meis ruffled Lio’s hair.

Aina passed by the group of them, also out of her costume and in something more casual. “You did a good job, rookie.”

“Thanks.”

Aina looked him over. “Although, you probably weigh about 100 pounds soaking wet. Anyone could lift you.”

“There she is!!” A wave of Aina’s admirers swept over and carried Aina away.

“What was that about?” Gueira asked.

Meis shrugged. “Think she’s jealous she didn’t think of it first.”

Galo stepped out of the backstage door, no longer dressed up as Santa other aside from keeping the hat perched on his head at a jaunty angle. Instead he wore a red and white fair isle sweater that hugged him in all the right places. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Lio answered, suddenly shy without knowing why.

Gueira immediately stopped hanging off Lio, nudging Lio in Galo’s direction. With an amused glance back at his friends, Lio closed the distance between him and Galo.

“Too bad we only got second place, huh?” Galo said as Lio approached. “That thing Varys did with the light show was really cool and he deserved to win.”

“Yeah.” Lio agreed, although losing still burned at him.

“Didn’t fall off the stage this year so we can only go up! Next year, first place is ours!”

“Next year, huh?” Lio asked.

“Yeah! Hey, there’s an, uh, dance over in the square. Did you want to go?” Galo offered his hand to Lio.

Lio slipped his hand into Galo’s. “I would love that.”

The two of them joined the flow of people walking from the stage to the town square. A band played a mix of classic and modern Christmas songs, a crowd of couples and kids gathered at the base of the stage to dance to the music. Lio followed Galo to the edge of the crowd.

“Hey, were your eyes always that color?” Galo asked as he pulled Lio closer.

“What?” Lio draped his arms around Galo’s neck, swaying in time to the music.

“They’re all… luminescent.” Galo gazed down at Lio.

Lio smiled. “That’s not a color.”

The band changed to a slower number. Sliding closer to Galo, Lio ducked his head, resting it against Galo’s shoulder. Galo’s arms tightened around Lio.

“I really like you. I hope you know that.” Galo said just loud enough for Lio to hear over the music. “Thanks for… everything today. This was a great second date.”

“You drove all the way to Promepolis to rescue me. So thank you.” Lio answered.

Galo kissed the top Lio’s head. “You rescued yourself. I only provided the get away drivers.”

“Beep beep! Mistletoe coming through!” A familiar nasal voice declared, interrupting them. “Look out, Galo.”

Lio lifted his head and Galo loosened his hold on Lio enough to turn and face the newcomer. Lucia held a complicated look fishing pole with a piece of mistletoe dangling at the end.

“Lucia!” Galo exclaimed. “Your ankle is all better! That’s amazing.”

Lucia looked confused for a moment before she laughed loudly. “Oh yeah! It’s a Christmas miracle!”

Lio couldn’t help laughing.

She pointed up at her mistletoe. “You know it’s bad luck not to kiss under this stuff, right?? I’m a Christmas miracle worker!”

Galo smiled. “We are under mistletoe, Lio. Guess we have to kiss.”

Lio stretched up as Galo leaned down and they kissed under the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After he leaves Kray, Lio literally runs into Galo’s arms because I have no time for subtlety.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far~


End file.
